Choosing
by SehunsBae37
Summary: They say you have to face the consequences of your actions and choices. Bella knows that leaving to save Edward has hurt Jacob badly. She wouldn't feel so guilty about it if she didn't have feelings for him the same way he did her. However, she still loves Edward. She knows she will have to choose between them but doesn't want to hurt either of them. Why is it so hard to choose?
1. Chapter 1

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 1

They say that you have to face the consequences of your choices and actions. And unfortunately, that applies to me as well. I can honestly say that I have made a whole bunch of choices and actions that have hurt several people. And my most recent one has hurt someone that is very important to me.

Jacob Black is my best friend since childhood who I recently found out what a wolf Shifter. I really should have seen this coming, but I thought my life couldn't have gotten any weirder other than the Cullens who are vampires. I went through a rather ridiculous bout of depression when the Cullens left and my boyfriend Edward broke up with me. It was so bad my father Charlie even suggested sending me back to my mother Renee or even being admitted into a crazy house. I somehow convinced him I was fine, but I can tell he still worries about me.

Anyway I began spending time with Jacob and even though I still wasn't over Edward and was doing all sort of reckless things to see a figment of my imagination that was the vampire, I found myself falling for Jacob a bit. I had decided to go cliff diving just to see imagination-Edward once again and stupidly did it during a storm and the time of the tide. I nearly drowned and Jacob had to save me again. He took me back home and he smelled a vampire; I was scared it was Victoria, but I saw Carlisle's car and was so excited to know that one of the Cullen's had come back to see me. Jacob wasn't happy, but my own happiness outweighed the guilt I felt, and I rushed into my home to find Alice waiting. Alice had thought I tried to kill myself until I explained what I was doing, which led her to commenting that I smelled like wet dog; Jacob walked in not long after that. Alice and Jacob ended up trading insults, but she left me alone to speak with Jacob. In that moment Jacob and I almost kissed, and truthfully I wanted to, but our moment was interrupted by a phone call. Jacob had told the person that Charlie wasn't home because he was out planning a funereal. It turns out the caller was Edward and that he thought I was dead and Charlie was planning my funeral, though he was really helping to plan Harry's. Edward decided to go to the royal of all vampires, the Volturi, to end his life and when they refused he planned to expose himself so they would have to. Alice saw this and told me and I immediately ran off to Italy to stop Edward. Jacob tried to stop me from going but I still loved Edward and wasn't going to let him die. I could tell that I hurt Jacob deeply but I couldn't bring myself to care at the time.

Alice and I made it to Italy and I was able to stop Edward from exposing himself to the public in time, but we were then escorted into the Volterra throne room and that was where I met Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the rest of the Volturi guard. They were intrigued that they couldn't read my mind nor harm me, as well that I was willing to die to keep Edward alive. Aro then gave me the ultimatum for dying since I knew about vampires at all, or being turned into one to preserve their secret. I'm all for being turned into a vampire, but Edward is against it and I know that Jacob would be as well should he find out.

Currently I was on the plane back to Forks, Washington and sitting between Alice and Edward. Edward and I reconciled and we were once again back together, but I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that built inside me from knowing Jacob would react badly. He's told me numerous times his feelings for me but I kept brushing them off like they were nothing because I couldn't let go of Edward. And now he was going to be hurt more than ever just from seeing me back with the man that caused me so much pain for several months due to his absence.

So yes, this recent action of mine definitely hurt Jacob and was going to hurt him more the moment he sees me with Edward or when I tell him that Edward and I are back together. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have feelings for Jacob as well, but I did. I just hope it doesn't come down to me having to choose between the two of them, but they were supernatural enemies and I was caught in the middle; go figure. As I laid my head on Edward's shoulder to sleep, I couldn't shake the feeling that our return to Forks was going to be a disaster waiting to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 2

It was nighttime when we arrived back in Forks and Edward rented a rental car to take me home while Alice headed back to the Cullen mansion on her own. The whole way there Edward held my hand, but he didn't talk to me. I was okay with that, as we had gone through a lot just a few hours ago.

Pretty soon Edward pulled into the driveway of my house. I sighed when I saw the yellow house. Charlie was going to kill me once he realized that I was home. Luckily the house lights were off, so he was most likely asleep. Not to mention it was two in the morning, so there was no way Charlie would be up at this hour. I got out of the car and met Edward who had already gotten out with the bag I packed. We walked in silence up to the porch, holding hands as tight as possible for me. Stepping up on the porch I turned to Edward and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. I felt him wrap his cold arms around me, making me sigh in content. I suddenly felt a strange stab of pain in my chest, the usual stab I associate with feeling guilt, but I ignored it and continued to bask in the love Edward was bestowing upon me.

Edward began to pull away, but I held tight to him, looking into his bronze eyes as I said, "Don't go."

"Bella, I just need to run home and change. I'll be back soon," Edward said, gently rubbing my shoulders. "And besides, Charlie-

"Is asleep. Please don't go," I interrupt him. Lifting my hands I place them on his cold cheeks and say, "Kiss me."

Edward hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaning down, lightly pushing his cold lips against mine. I kissed back as passionately as Edward would allow and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was enjoying this very much and I can't even describe how much I missed this. Suddenly Edward's cold lips turned very warm and the cold arms wrapped around my waist were warm and very muscular. I opened my eyes and found myself kissing…Jacob?

I pulled away from the kiss as I gasped in surprise, blinking in surprise as Edward stared back at me in confusion. What in the world just happened? Did I really just replace the love of my life with my best friend in my head while I was kissing him? Edward asked me what was wrong but before I could answer, the front door was wrenched open and the screen door flew out, revealing a very pissed off Charlie.

"D-Dad, I c-can explain," I stammer as I look at him. But he isn't looking at me, he's glowering at Edward. My dad has never liked Edward, especially after the James incident where he thought I just got thrown in the hospital while in Edward and his family's care. And then Edward and his family "moved" and he thought I nearly lost my sanity because of it. So yeah, Charlie blames Edward for a lot concerning me and my "mental instability", but I know this time no excuses will suffice.

Edward must have read Charlie's mind because he said, "Mr. Swan, I would just like to say-

"I don't give a damn what you have to say. I don't want to hear any of it. Now get your scrawny ass off of my property before I kick it off," Charlie growled, his chocolate brown eyes blazing with a fire I have never seen before in his usually gentle eyes. "And if I ever find you here again, I will arrest you on the spot and place a restraining order on you. Don't think I don't know you are here in the middle of the night just because you park that silver car of yours just down the street."

Edward looked just as about as surprised as I was to find out that Charlie knew he was here. But then I realized what else my dad said and I began to panic. Grabbing my dad's arm I said, "Dad, wait a minute! You can't do this!"

Charlie grabbed my arm and practically drug me inside the house before saying, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Isabella Marie Swan. Now shut up and don't say a damn thing."

"But dad-

"I said 'shut up'!" Charlie whirled around to face Edward, taking my bag from him before saying, "Didn't you hear what I just said?! GET OFF OF MY FUCKING PROPERTY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Charlie slammed the screen door shut and locked it before doing the same with the main door. As soon as he did he whirled to face me and said, "I should throw you over my knee and whoop your ass for this. What in the hell were you thinking?! Leaving a note that said 'Gone to Italy with Alice, will be back soon.' Don't you even know how worried I was?! Do you even think before you do anything?! Does that miserable excuse for a boy have you so messed up in the head that you'll just drop anything and everything to be with him?! Oh my God, if I didn't know you were your mother's child, I would definitely say you were hers now!"

I didn't know what to do or say. Charlie has never yelled at me before and I've never heard him curse. I must've really pushed him this time, but I had a good reason. Well, at least it was a good reason to me. Charlie wouldn't understand even if I could tell him the truth. I opened my mouth to explain a little but I was interrupted when my dad started yelling again.

"And then on top of it all, I find you have returned home and you are back in the arms of that pasty fuck!" Charlie yelled as he gripped his brown hair.

"Don't call Edward names!" I immediately defended my boyfriend.

Charlie scowled harshly at me before saying, "Don't interrupt me! I should have sent you to that crazy house the moment I mentioned it but I let you convince me that you were fine. And for a while I thought you were getting better. You seemed to be back to your normal self when you started hanging out with Jake. I could even see the feelings between you two growing over time, but now all of a sudden you're back with the person that sent you on a catatonic rollercoaster for months that I could barely recognize you as my own daughter. And you know something? Ever since you got involved with him and his family I wondered if you even were."

I couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. That hurt, that hurt so much. Charlie has never said anything so cruel to me before. I sniffled and reached out to touch my dad, but he pulled away from me. A sob escaped me as I said, "Daddy…"

My dad ran a hand through his hair in frustration before he sighed. Looking me square in the face he said with the most finality, "You are grounded indefinitely, Isabella. You are only allowed to leave the house for school and work. Once both of those are over, you are to return here and if I find out you went anywhere else, you will be in even more trouble than you already are. That boy is not allowed here ever again, so don't even think of inviting him. Leave your bedroom door open at all times even when you are in it. Do I make myself clear?"

Sobbing I nodded my head before mumbling, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Go to your room right now," Charlie said. I nodded again and headed up the stairs with my bag. When I was halfway up the stairs, I stumbled in surprise through my tears when Charlie said, "Oh, and I nailed your window shut so Mr. Vampire can't get inside your room without my knowledge anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that Charlie knew about Edward being a vampire. Did he know that all of the Cullens were vampires? If that's the case then who told him? Immediately I thought of Jacob; only he would've done this to me. I couldn't help but get angry at the thought that he would betray me and the Cullens' secret like this! Was this some ploy to get back at me for leaving to Italy to save Edward? Oh, Jacob could be so vindictive!

My anger getting the best of me I grabbed my cell and dialed Jacob's phone, waiting impatiently for him to answer his phone. When he didn't answer I dialed again, pacing my floor in frustration. Right before the last ring cut off, the line was answered.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ the somewhat sleepy voice of Jacob answered.

"How dare you, Jacob Black?!" I practically yell into the phone.

There was silence for a moment before Jacob asked, _"What are you talking about, Bella?"_

Scoffing I answered, "Don't act like you don't know. How could you tell Charlie about the Cullens' being vampires?"

 _"_ _Charlie knows about those leeches?"_ Jacob asked in surprise. I rolled my eyes at the obviously fake reaction.

"Cut the crap, Jake. I know you told him as some sort of revenge against me."

 _"_ _Why in the hell would I do that? Just because I'm pissed that you just up and left me for that no good walking corpse doesn't mean that I told Charlie anything that should've been kept secret."_

"Liar! Edward told me to stay away from you before he left, told me that you were nothing but trouble. I should've believed him."

 _"_ _Shut up! I'm not lying! Just because you believe every lying word of that asshole's doesn't mean you accusing me of this bullshit is true! And for the record, it's not!"_

"I don't believe you."

 _"_ _Then don't, I don't care. I should've just left you alone; you're obviously fucked in the head and can't tell what's what."_

I couldn't believe that Jacob just said that to me. Didn't he like me? Why would he say that to me? A feeling of pain ran through my chest, causing me to clutch it through my shirt. Taking a deep breath I say, "I am not as you say "fucked" in the head."

Jacob gave a humorless laugh before saying, _"Don't make me laugh, Bella. Billy told me everything that Charlie told him about you in those leeches absence. Not to mention you went_ cliff diving. _And during the_ tide _like some idiot. And then as soon as you find out that creep was trying to commit suicide you run off to save him without telling anyone. Now go ahead and tell me that you aren't crazy."_

"Shut up."

 _"_ _No, you be quiet. Bella, I love you, I really do. But I am not going to be second best and I am not going to be your rebound. I want to be first to you and not second to that leech. You however can't seem to see what is healthy for you in a relationship and have apparently just latched on to the one thing that shows you some semblance of what love could be. Listen to me when I tell you that it's not. What that is is obsession, very unhealthy obsession. And I hate to say this to you but you claim to be in love with that frozen jerk when you don't even know what love is. And the reason you don't know is because you can't use your parents' relationship as a reference because they ended theirs after you were born. Your view on love is flawed and everyone knows it. The only one who can't see it is your scrawny ass. And to be frank, you are probably the most mentally unstable, fucked up person I've ever met."_

"Jacob, I am not going to stand here and listen to you disrespect me like that."

 _"_ _Then sit, but you know that I'm right. I love you, but I refuse to be in a love triangle. Either you choose me or the zombie."_ And with that he hung up on me.

More tears fell from my eyes for the second time that night. Jacob has never spoken to me like that, let alone curse at me. Jacob was wrong; I loved Edward and it wasn't obsession. I didn't know he knew about those months following Edward and the Cullens' departure, but he did and he threw it back in my face when I just wanted to forget about them. All I wanted at the moment was Edward and Charlie drove him away. Looking over to my window I saw that not only was there nails keeping the window shut, but there were also bars on it. Those wouldn't keep Edward out if he wanted to get in, but at this point I don't think he wants to risk anymore of my father's wrath.

Sniffling I wiped my tears with my shirt and sat down on my bed, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. Charlie has basically isolated me from other people outside of school and work, and my best friend just gave me a piece of his mind. I wanted to talk to someone and immediately thought of calling Alice; she would listen. Also I needed to tell her to tell Carlisle that Charlie knew about their true nature. Just before I could dial her number my phone started ringing, Edward's name flashing on the device.

I was about to answer when my cell was suddenly snatched out of my hand. Looking up in surprise I saw Charlie answer it and hold it to his ear. Growling Charlie said, "Listen you little shit, when I banished you from my property, I automatically prohibited you from calling in any way, shape, or form. Don't call this number anymore and don't call the landline either. Why don't you're undead ass just disappear again and leave my daughter alone? How about that?"

Charlie hung up then took the back off of my phone, taking out the battery and pocketing it. Facing me he scowled and said, "I heard your conversation with Jake. And just so you know, he didn't tell me about those people. I've been to several bonfires in La Push and I put the clues together, so I know that the legends are true. Now go the hell to sleep."

After Charlie left my room with my phone I changed into some sleepwear and crawled into bed, more than emotionally exhausted. I suddenly felt like I was no longer in control of my life and for some reason it was my fault. And the catalyst was the day that I told Edward that I knew he was a vampire. Everything about Edward drew me in and I liked it; it was like I needed to be with him. Edward and Alice had told me it was because I was his mate, though Rosalie told me that I was really his Singer and that I should've been dead by now. Maybe Jacob was right; maybe I was just obsessed. He did say that vampires dazzle humans so they could prey on them, and I was human and susceptible to being dazzled. But Edward wouldn't do that to me, would he?

Great, now Jacob has got doubts running through my mind about my affiliation with the Cullens. Exhaustion quickly claiming me I placed my head onto my pillow and fell asleep, hoping for dreams of Edward. However instead of dreaming of the bronze man, I dreamed of russet skin, bulky muscles, brown eyes, and a beautiful, loving smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 4

A week had passed since my return to Forks and things were still strained between Charlie and me. I was still grounded and probably would be for the rest of my life. I had no contact with Edward outside of school and he hasn't come to see me while I was home. Not to say that he hasn't tried, because he has, but it has become rather hard for him to without Charlie's knowledge. Especially now that my dad knows that Edward is a vampire. Alice had given me another phone to replace the one Charlie had taken from me and it had worked to talk to Edward for about two days. I was talking to Edward one night when I thought Charlie was asleep and he caught me with it, taking that one from me and smashing it with a hammer. Needless to say my dad was enforcing his rule about me not speaking on the phone with any of the Cullens.

I also haven't heard from Jacob ever since he told me that I was messed up. I had tried calling the Black house to at least talk civilly with Jacob, but every time I called Billy would tell me that he was out on patrol or doing other Pack duties. I didn't believe it, just like I didn't when Jacob had been "sick with mono" and it was really because he had turned into a giant wolf. I thought about just defying Charlie's rules and going to La Push today after school, but I wasn't going to try him anymore than I already have. But maybe Jacob wasn't contacting me because he was serious about what he said. He told me he didn't want to be second best or a rebound. I'm not sure where Jacob got the idea that he was a rebound but that simply isn't true. Then again, my guilty conscious let me know that he was right and that my feelings for him surpassed those for Edward, but I ignored it. They both love me, but I love Edward…I think.

Stupid doubts! Shaking my head I sat in my seat in my calculus class. Edward was in all of my classes this year and he told me he would be a little late to calculus today because he had to talk to Carlisle about Charlie now knowing about them. It wasn't long before class began and I was writing down notes and math problems to solve. Edward showed up ten minutes late, sitting beside me and began taking notes, though he really didn't need to. However halfway through the class, two girls sitting behind me began talking to each other about me. I don't think that they meant for me to hear their conversation, but I did.

"Nina," one of the girls called out softly.

"What is it, Olive?" Nina asked.

"I know you've been thinking this too, but don't you think it's strange that Edward Cullen would want someone like Isabella Swan?"

"Of course I do; everyone does. I mean, there isn't anything special about her and she's such a klutz. I mean, have you seen her during gym? Or even just walking through the halls? Every time she trips, he has to catch her."

"Right? And ever since they started dating she thinks she's the best thing to ever grace this school. You can see it in the way she proudly walks around holding Edward's hand."

"And did you see her when the Cullens moved away for a couple of months? She looked like a zombie. You'd think that Bella's life just revolved around them and unless they're here her life has no meaning. It's pathetic and sad."

"And then I saw her hanging out with that hot piece of ass from the La Push Reservation. Now what in the world could a guy like that want with _her,_ Olive?"

"She's probably spreading her legs like some whore just to get attention. Because let's face it, if she wasn't dating Edward Cullen and hanging out with them, no one would spare her a second glance."

"True words, Nina. True words."

I listened to their words and stopped writing notes altogether. My eyes weld up with tears and I tried to blink them away when I heard Edward growl softly. I looked at him and saw he had a furious look on his face. He suddenly packed his things away as well as my own, zipping up my book bag, and grabbing me by my arm. He stood and dragged me out of the classroom, ignoring our teacher's calls and walked quickly down the hall, me stumbling behind him in an effort to keep up.

Finally Edward stopped at some stairs and he was taking deep, unnecessary breaths to calm himself. Reaching out for him I say, "Edward, it's fine." I couldn't help but notice that my voice cracked though.

Edward shook his head and said, "No, it's not. They have no right to talk about you like that. You are perfect to me, Bella; no one understands that, not even my own family sometimes."

While Edward was still calming himself and gripping his hair, my tears finally fell down my face. I had heard what Edward had said, that I was perfect to him, but I couldn't keep those girls' words out of my head. It was true, Edward could have better than me. I wasn't pretty and I caused more accidents than miracles, but he chose me because he loves me. It didn't help that I felt inferior to him and his family when I was with them, and apparently everyone could see that. Well if I think about it, he was only really around me to start off because my blood called to him; aka I was his Singer. But he controlled himself around me and fell in love with me the way I did him. But then again I couldn't even function without him or his family here. Jacob's words also came back to present themselves in my head, how he said that my love for Edward was really just obsession. It wasn't, was it?

I suddenly began wondering how Jacob was doing. I hadn't heard from him since that night I got back from Italy and accused him of selling out the Cullens to Charlie. I really needed to apologize to him for that. The moment I decided to call him and do that, my heart started to hurt. I didn't mean to, but my emotions were all over the place that night and I finished taking my frustrations out on my best friend. I really, truly, genuinely care about Jacob, but it's hard for me to be around him because it just reminds me of how much I really like him. And I can't do that to Edward, especially since I already committed myself to becoming a vampire one day in the future. But if that happened, I wouldn't see my parents or Jacob ever again. I would be losing everything important to me about being human in one fell swoop the moment I became a vampire. It would be hard but I would be alright as long as I had Edward by my side, I think.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Edward asked me suddenly. Snapping out of my thoughts I looked into his concerned golden eyes and said, "No. What did you say?"

Edward's eye twitched slightly before saying, "I didn't think so. Anyway the front office called for you, so let's go."

Wiping my tears I nodded and followed Edward to the front office of the school. Right before we entered the office Edward stopped and went rigid. Frowning I asked, "What is it?"

"One of the wolves is here," Edward answered with a scowl on his face. A moment later he said, "Bella, let's go back to class. It's not important."

"What? Edward, what's going on?" I asked trying to stop him from pulling me away from the office door. Not even a second later the office door opened and Sam Uley exited. He scowled at Edward before saying, "Let her go, leech. She needs to hear this."

Edward stopped and turned to look at Sam, glaring back at him as he said, "It doesn't concern her."

Sam scowled harder and said, "Like hell it doesn't. The school bell is about to ring; don't make me cause a scene here and expose you for the filth that you are."

I felt Edward's grip on me loosen and that was enough to slip out of his hold. Stepping between them I said, "Stop it, there is no need for this." Turning to Sam I asked, "What's the matter, Sam? Is it Jacob?"

"Yes it is, Bella. Charlie told us about the ban he put on you but he's lifting it for this," Sam answered, his hard expression turning to one of worry and concern.

Feeling a sense of dread run through my veins I step closer to the Pack leader and say, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Bella, it doesn't matter," Edward said, his tone indicating that he wanted me to go back to his side. Whirling to face him I say, "Shut up, Edward. It's about my best friend and it has to be important if Sam is going out of his way to come to Forks and tell me about it."

I asked Sam once again to tell me the news he had to tell me. Sam took a deep breath before saying, "Jacob, he's…I'm sorry to tell you this but he's dying and has been for a little over a week. The elders don't think he'll make it another week."

I couldn't believe what Sam just told me. I felt my legs buckle and he reached out and caught me. I grabbed onto his arms for support and asked, "How? Why?"

"Because he's Imprinted and that person would rather be with someone else other than him. And that person is you, Bella," Sam said, his face hard as he answered me.

Jacob Imprinted on me? What?


	5. Chapter 5

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 5

"Bella, let's go, now," Edward said, stepping forward and grabbing my arm a bit harshly. I start pulling against him, making him tighten his grip until Sam reached out and pulled me away from my boyfriend.

Looking at him I say, "I'm not going to class, Edward! Didn't you hear what Sam said? Jacob is _dying!_ I need to be there for him!"

Edward scoffed and said, "That mutt doesn't concern you. And the Imprint probably isn't real."

Sam looked offended and retorted, "The Imprint _is_ real, fucking leech. Bella, we need to go."

"No Bella, you stay right here with me," Edward cut in.

I backed away from my boyfriend and shook my head saying, "Edward, how can you say that Jacob isn't my concern? He's my best friend; he needs me right now!"

Edward's lip twitched before he said, "If I recall correctly, you came to Italy to save me because you love me. Therefore you've already chosen me. You can't run to that dog just because he needs some comfort. It's all a ploy to try and convince you to fall in love with him. He doesn't need you and you don't need him. Now get over this nonsense and let's get to class. Don't make me drag you there myself."

I looked at Edward as if he had grown two extra heads. Has he lost his mind? He knows Jacob is important to me. Shaking my head I say, "No, I'm not going. You can go to class by yourself, asshole. But I'm going to La Push. Let's go, Sam."

I ran past Sam towards the exit, ignoring Edward's call of my name just as the bell to switch classes rang. Sam took the keys to my truck from me and hopped in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. He cranked up the red monster and quickly drove out of the school parking lot and down the road to La Push. My leg wouldn't stop bouncing in anxiousness the whole way there. I just still couldn't believe it. Jacob had Imprinted on me, but when? When had it happened and why didn't he tell me? And now he was dying? Why? There were so many questions that I needed answered, but my main focus was just getting to Jacob.

Sam looked over at me as he turned down the road into the Reservation and said, "Jacob will start to recover once you are near him."

"How so?" I asked.

"When we Imprint we feel a pull towards the person we Imprint on. The pull is unbearable and any moment spent away from them is agony. We begin to physically get sick and it only worsens over time. The thing with the Imprint is that the Imprintee also feels the pull and wants to be with the Imprinter. However in yours and Jake's case, he is in the condition he is in right now because his Imprint, you, doesn't feel the pull to him."

"Why can't I feel it?"

"Because you continue to hang around that leech that tried to control you just now."

"Edward is my boyfriend and I love him."

"And you wonder why you never felt the Imprint the moment Jacob Imprinted on you."

"But when did he do it? And why didn't he tell me?"

"He Imprinted on you the day you found out about us. As for why he didn't tell you, you know the answer to that."

He was right; I did know the answer to that. It was because I was still hung up on Edward and still am. And now that we're back together Jacob must feel he has no reason to tell me. I do care about Jacob, love him even, but I just love Edward more and I can't give him up. But now things have taken a turn for the worse concerning me and Jacob. Did this mean I had to choose between supernatural enemies? Did I have to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend?

It wasn't long before Sam pulled up to the little red house that was Jacob and Billy's home, and I jumped out of the car and rushed towards the front door. I tripped up the stairs of the porch before opening the screen door and walking inside the house. As soon as I did several pairs of eyes landed on me. I stared back at the Pack before Paul glared at me.

"What in the living hell are you doing here?" Paul asked me.

"Leave her alone, Paul. You know she needs to be here," Embry said.

Paul scoffed and replied, "That doesn't mean she's welcome. She's already got our brother on his deathbed."

"That's enough, Paul," Sam said as he entered the house behind me. He lightly pushed me down the hall saying, "He's in his room with Billy and Charlie."

I nodded and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the closed door that led to Jacob's bedroom. Taking a deep breath I knocked before opening the door and stepping inside.

Billy and Charlie turned to look at me as I entered, Billy saying, "Bella, thank goodness you're here."

However I didn't hear him because I was looking past him to the figure lying on the much too small bed. I gasped at what I saw and it made tears fill my eyes. There lying on the bed was Jacob and he looked deathly ill. He looked as if he had lost all the muscle he had suddenly gained and his usually russet skin was really pale. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in and there were dark circles under his eyes. But what really killed me was hearing his ragged breath as breathed in and out, each breath obviously painful for him.

My tears spilled from my eyes as I let out a sob. My legs gave out from underneath me and I dropped to the ground, bringing my hands up to cover my face. Arms wrapped around me as I sobbed loudly, my heart constricting in pain. I hadn't even cried like this when Edward left me. Charlie was shushing me, trying to comfort me as best as he could but I couldn't be consoled at the moment. This was my fault, I had done this. As I tried to get my sobs under control Charlie helped me to stand and walk me over to the bed.

Billy gave me a sad smile, his own eyes filled with tears. He composed himself before softly saying, "It means a lot see you here, Bella. And it warms my heart to see that you truly do care about my son. I do plead with you to not hurt him anymore."

Billy rolled away from the bed and towards the door, waiting for Charlie. Charlie helped me to sit next to Jacob before he kissed the top of my head. He gave my hair a ruffle before saying, "Old Quil said that you will have to be here for as long as Jacob needs to recover and you cannot leave his side since he is in this condition. I will tell the school you came down with the flu or something and I will bring you your homework. Just be here for Jacob for right now, kiddo."

Charlie and Billy left the bedroom, the door closing behind them leaving me alone with Jacob. More tears fell from my eyes as I gazed upon his form. Jacob was almost unrecognizable; it was scary. Gently stroking his brittle hair I whispered, "Oh, Jake."

Jacob's breathing stilled for a moment before it started back up again. I did notice that it didn't sound as harsh as it had sounded when I first walked into the room. Maybe that was a sign of him beginning to recover, but I wouldn't know.

I moved closer to Jacob and looked down into his face, caressing his sunken cheek with my thumb. I wiped my tears with my other hand before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Jacob's forehead and both his cheeks. I hesitated a bit before kissing him on his chapped, parted lips. As soon as my lips touched Jacob's I felt a tingle on my lips and a strange, yet pleasant feeling run up and down my spine.

Deciding to lie down next to Jacob I (as gracefully as I could) climbed over him and settled down. I wrapped my arm around his torso, frowning as I felt his ribs through the blanket covering his body. I then placed my head on Jacob's chest right over his heart; I really needed to hear it beating. The beats were faint but they were there and that was all I needed to reassure myself that Jacob was still alive next to me.

I don't know how long I laid there next to Jacob but before I knew it, it was dark outside. I lifted my head to see the clock on Jacob's bedside table and saw that it said nine-thirty. The door opened and I saw the silhouette of my dad in the doorway. He walked over to the lamp in the bedroom and turned it on making me adjust my eyes to the sudden light.

Charlie smiled and walked over to me asking, "How are you, Bella?"

"Okay, but I'm really worried about Jake," I answer honestly, sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

My dad nodded and suggested I take a bathroom break and he would bring me some food. I nodded and tried to crawl over Jacob's body. Charlie helped me and I then left Jacob's room and headed to the bathroom. After I relieved myself and washed my hands I went back to Jacob's room and sat down next to him on his bed once again. Charlie walked in some time later with a turkey sandwich on a plate and a can of Pepsi in his hands. I smiled and thanked my dad before eating, though I wasn't really that hungry. I finished half of my sandwich and drank half of the Pepsi before placing them both on the bedside table.

Looking back down at Jacob I noticed that his skin wasn't as pale as before. I smiled at the observation, glad to see that there was a bit of improvement of his condition, physically at least.

Taking Jacob's hand I lightly laced our fingers together and softly said, "You're going to be okay, Jake; I just know it."

It may have been just my imagination, but I swear I felt Jacob lightly squeeze my hand in response. I looked down at our joined hands before looking back at his face. Leaning forward a bit to look at his face for any expression, I say, "Jake?"

I gasped softly as I watched as Jacob's eyelids flutter and open a bit, his brown eyes looking up at me before falling shut again. His large hand squeezed mine, his fingers tight between my own before loosening, but not enough to let go of my hand. I smiled and bent down, my head on his chest as tears filled my eyes once again.

Jacob had heard me and responded. He looked at me through his haze and recognized my voice. Just knowing that made me feel better and I knew that however long it took Jacob to get better, he would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 6

It had been four days since I arrived at the Black house with the news of Jacob dying. But now it almost seemed like he was never sick. Over the past four days Jacob's condition had gone from fatal to stable. The color that he had lost was back and his face had filled out once again. There were no more dark circles underneath his eyes and he seemed to have gained back the bit of muscle he had lost. The only thing about Jacob that hadn't changed was him waking up. And the whole time I hadn't left Jacob's side.

Charlie had brought me changes of clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, and homework from school. Luckily I didn't need the internet for any of it so it was easy to do. I did have to read a few chapters of a book for my English class and I decided to read the chapters to Jacob. A few times his hand would twitch and his lips would rise in a slight smile, but other than that his face was calm and relaxed. At least he was still breathing, but all I wanted was for Jacob to wake up.

It was the evening and Billy had informed me that he was going to a bonfire where the Pack and the Elders were going to pray to their gods over Jacob. They had been doing that since before I arrived and I always objected to going when it was clear that I was to blame for Jacob being the way he was a week ago. I didn't need to be there to know that the Pack hated me and I didn't want to be subjected to their hateful glares. Well, I imagined I wouldn't get any of Embry and Quil, and possibly Sam, but I was fair game to the others. But the way I saw it, the mere fact that I was here and haven't left my best friend's side since I got here was proof enough that I cared about their brother. But as of right now, the only Pale Face that the Pack wanted on the Reservation at the moment was my dad; I wasn't welcome.

As I finished up the chapter that was due for next week, I closed the book and looked over at Jacob. He was still lying as still as he had been the whole week and I sighed, just wishing that he would open his eyes. I took my hand and caressed Jacob's black hair, feeling how it wasn't as brittle as it had been. Just as I pulled my hand away from Jacob's head, a large tan hand suddenly and quickly reached up and grabbed my own, wrapping itself around my contrastingly pale hand.

Gasping in shock I looked at my best friend's face, watching in amazement and joy as Jacob opened his eyes wide. I let out a soft relieved laugh as Jacob's brown eyes locked with my own chocolate eyes. I almost forgot just how beautiful Jacob's eyes were, they had been closed for what seemed like forever.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

Jacob reached up and wiped the tears that had spilled over from my cheeks and caught the ones that were starting to fall from my eyes. He parted his dry, full lips and seemed to be struggling to speak. I was about to shush him and tell him to not try to talk, but he ended up getting out, "B-Bell…s."

"Shh," I shushed him softly before planting a kiss on his forehead and telling him to sit tight while I went and got Billy. I ran out of his room and to the landline, taking the phone off of its hook and dialing my dad's cell phone number. I listened to the phone ring before I finally heard my dad's voice on the line.

 _"_ _Hey Bella, what is it?"_ Charlie answered.

"Dad, it's Jake; he's awake! He woke up!" I say breathlessly into the phone.

There was silence for a moment before Charlie said, _"I'm on the way with Billy. The others heard you and are already on their way. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

After I got off the phone with Charlie I went back to Jacob's bedroom to see him trying to sit up. I rushed to him and helped him to sit up against his headboard before asking, "Do you need anything? Food? Water? Do you need help to the bathroom?"

"No," Jacob whispered as he stared at me almost in question. Clearing his throat a little he asked, "Why are you here?"

I stared back at my best friend for a moment before answering, "Because you needed me; because you were dying."

"Yes, but why did you come? It's obvious that you still love the leech, so much that you went to save him when he wanted to commit suicide. And while that was happening I was laying here slowly dying and you didn't even show up until recently. There is no difference as to whether it is me or him dying, but it's obvious who you would run to first if you had to save one of us."

"Jacob, that's not true. I came here to help you because it's you and because I care about you. I, I love you even."

"I don't see how. I didn't ask for you to come and save me. Do you really think that I want to continue to walk this earth while my Imprint is hanging off the arm of my enemy? Do you think that I want to watch and suffer while you're happy with a corpse? Do you think I would be able to bear it seeing you give up your life for one of damnation? You may not die, but you will basically be dead. And guess what happens then, Bella? The moment you become one of those leeches, I die. It's a simple as that; when you die, I die."

I stared in horror at Jacob as I let his words fill my head. What was he saying? If I became a vampire like I was planning to, he would die instantly? I didn't want that to happen! Jacob couldn't die just because of that! But then again, he nearly did just because I was away from him for almost two weeks. He had told me once that even if one of the wolves were away from their Imprints for an extended period of time, nothing too serious would happen. So why in the world did Jacob almost die just because he was away from me for nearly two weeks?

Before I could say anything else the sound of the front door being slammed open was heard, followed by several sets of running footsteps. The next thing I knew Jacob's tiny bedroom was filled with the rest of the Quileute Pack and I was gradually pushed towards the back of them all until I was standing in front of the door. Paul, who was at the back of the group, sneered at me before pushing me out of the room and saying, "Leave bitch, you're not wanted here." And then he shut the door in my face.

I stood there for a moment before walking down the hall to the living room and sitting on the couch. Paul had basically told me that now that Jacob was better, I wasn't needed anymore. But I couldn't leave, not without knowing more about Jacob Imprinting on me and what that meant for me in the future.

Just as I was about to sit and think some more, the phone rang. Standing from the couch and walking over to the phone, I picked it up off the hook and said, "Hello? Black residence."

 _"_ _Bella, thank goodness you answered."_

"Edward?"


	7. Chapter 7

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 7

"Edward! It's so good to hear from you," I said into the phone, my heart racing from hearing my boyfriend's smooth voice.

 _"_ _Bella, my love, I'm so happy to hear your voice once again,"_ Edward said. _"I've been calling all week, but no one would let me speak to you."_

I couldn't believe this. I mean, I had heard the phone ringing several times over the past four days, but I had been so occupied with taking care of Jacob I never considered it was someone calling for me. I was suddenly upset that no one alerted me that Edward was calling. Shaking my head I said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know that you were calling and no one would let me know."

Edward scoffed and said, _"Yes, I'm sure of that. Anyway, I would like to see you, love. Do you think that you will be able to get away from those people?"_

I frowned at the way that my boyfriend said 'those people' as he was referring to Billy, the Pack, and Jacob. However I decided not to reprimand Edward on it as to not start a fight with him. Going back to Edward's question I said, "I think so. I won't be avle to call you if I do get away, though."

 _"_ _Don't worry, Alice will be looking out for you the moment she can see you. I hope to see you soon, Bella."_

"Me too, Edward. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed, wondering if getting out of La Push without anyone's knowledge was possible. It most likely was, but I'd have to make sure no one saw me leaving. I still couldn't believe that everyone neglected to tell me about Edward's calls. It was just ludicrous to not tell me that my own boyfriend was trying to get in contact with me. I know the history between the Cullens and the Shifters is till rather intense, but honestly!

Just as I turned around I was surprised to run into Paul who was standing rather menacingly behind me. His arms were crossed and he was staring down at me with the utmost disgust, a look no one has given me with such ferociousness. Paul glared down at me and said, "It's amazing how easily persuaded you can be when it comes to those leeches."

Returning his glare, even though it wasn't as harsh as his, I said, "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. How can you not tell me that my own boyfriend was calling me?"

Paul's face took on a confused expression before he said, "What are you talking about? If one of your precious leeches were calling, we would've known it."

"Don't lie to me! Edward has been trying to get in contact with me all week and none of you decided to tell me that!" I shouted back.

"He's not lying, Bella," Charlie's voice suddenly cut in. "Yes, there has been a numerous amount of phone calls here this week. But every time we answered the phone, the person on the other line would hang up. I wouldn't surprise me if it was him hanging up every time we answered."

I looked at my father in confusion as I processed what he said. I then thought about what Edward said about him calling and no one letting him speak to me. It didn't make sense. Edward had told me one thing, and Charlie had told me another. I wasn't sure who to believe, my father or my boyfriend. I knew I should just trust Charlie's words, but I was more inclined to believe Edward.

Turning to my dad I said, "Edward wouldn't lie to me."

"Right, just like how he lied to you when he broke up with you and your stupid ass went tromping through the woods after him and got lost, prompting a search party to look for you," Paul said with a scoff.

I blanched at the reminder that I had done exactly as he said. Edward had lied to me and told me he didn't love me, and I stupidly believed him. Was Paul trying to make a point that I was going to blindly believe Edward's words over my own father's? It seemed like it, but I didn't want to believe it.

Charlie stepped up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his chocolate brown eyes so much like my own staring into mine. He searched them for a moment before he said, "I know you want to stick close to that vampire and believe everything he says, but trust me when I say that even vampires like the Cullens can't be trusted, especially the mind reader and little seer."

"You don't know anything about them," I said jumping to the Cullens' defense.

"Oh, and you do?" Charlie said as a rebuttal. "You may think you do, but you only know what they want you to. They've been dazzling you this whole time and you don't even know it. _He's_ been controlling you."

Backing away from Charlie, I shook my head and said, "That's not true. Edward wouldn't do that to me, not _me._ He loves me."

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "You're his Singer, Bella. Of course he'll say he loves you and even act like it. And then when he has you at your most vulnerable point, he'll drain you."

"Too bad he didn't do so when you were out of your damn mind months ago when those leeches left. The damn leech would've done the world a favor," Paul cut in, a smirk on his face.

"Paul!" Charlie yelled, whirling on him with a glare on his face.

Paul returned the police chiefs glare with his own saying, "Oh, come on, Charlie. Everyone knows your spawn is crazy. You can't walk into a store in Forks without hearing someone talk about how your daughter is a nut job and why she would surround herself with the richest people in Forks when she has very little self-esteem. Face it, even _you_ think she's fucked in the head. I get she's your little girl and you love her and all, but she's a danger to herself and everyone around her, especially now that she's associated herself with those leeches. The only reason you haven't put her away is because she needs to be here for Jake or else we'll be putting him in the ground before his time."

I looked at Charlie to rebuke Paul's words, but he did nothing. Charlie didn't do or say anything to deny what Paul had said. The breath left my lungs as I realized that my own father wasn't going to defend me against the wolf Shifter. Tears filled my eyes as a sob escaped my throat. I ran past them both and out the door to my truck, jumping in the driver's seat. The keys were already in the ignition so I turned it, starting the engine and letting my truck roar to life.

Right before I was able to pull away Embry ran out of the house and towards me. He hopped into the passenger seat right when I began to drive away, closing the door behind him. As I sped down the road leading out of La Push, Embry asked, "Bella, where are you going?"

"To Edward!" I shout, pressing harder on the gas pedal.

"You can't! If you leave Jake will get sick again!"

"I don't care!"

"You should! If Jake dies, it won't be anyone's fault but your own and his death will be on your hands. Do you really want that for Jake? Do you really want that for _yourself?_ "

"Jacob can find another girl to be his Imprint; it doesn't have to be me."

"Bella, Jake won't choose anyone _but_ you. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you two are linked and destined to be together. But the difference with you guys' Imprint is that Jake already loved you before it happened. Also because he's got Alpha blood in his veins, the separation affects him much differently than it will for the rest of us. You already saw what it did to him; it's only a matter of time before it starts affecting you."

I slowed down a little and asked, "What do you mean?"

Embry sighed and said, "Jacob nearly died because you weren't with him. If you willingly separate yourself from him to be with that bloodsucker, you will be in much worse shape than you were when the bloodsucker left. You will physically begin to look like an anorexic and will be on your own deathbed."

My tears had stopped and I pulled over to the side of the road. I was about two miles near the border of La Push but I just had to stop from what Embry had told me. This Imprint situation was too much for me to handle. Looking over at Embry I asked, "So what does that mean for me? That I'm just supposed to give up Edward and the Cullens?"

Embry stared back at me and said, "I won't tell you what to do, Bella. But I will say this. You keep telling yourself and anyone that will listen that you love your bloodsucker, but the reality is that whatever love you held for him has waned. In his absence you have fallen in love with Jacob. We've heard you say you love him but you don't mean it the way you should. You may think you love him as a friend, but if you did you wouldn't have broken down the way you did when you saw him four days ago. Like I said, I won't tell you what to do, but whatever choice you make, make sure it's the right choice for you."

I stared at Embry for a while before looking down in my lap. Embry had just given me a speech of wisdom and told me to make a choice. I could either choose Edward, become a vampire and essentially forget about Jacob, or choose Jacob and accept our fate together. Returning from Italy I was so sure I wanted to become a vampire and live with Edward forever, but now I wasn't so sure. I know I keep defending him and his actions, but sometimes I wonder if they really add up. He had said that he had called to speak with me this week and was prevented, only for his words to be shot down by Charlie. Why would Edward say that no one would let him talk to me if he hung up the phone whenever they picked up? Was Edward lying to me and I was just too naïve to be notice? Was I so blinded by my love for Edward that I would blindly believe whatever he said and do anything for him? I already ran off to Italy to save him, so I guess thinking that wasn't too farfetched.

But right now the real question was whether I was going to continue going to see Edward or stay in La Push with Jacob. I looked back at Embry who was patiently waiting for my decision. Coming to one I pulled away from the side of the road and drove towards the border, crossing it and leaving La Push headed back towards Forks. I heard Embry sigh in what sounded like defeat before I said, "Embry, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Embry asked curiously.

"I need you to stick around with me when I meet with Edward."

"Why?"

"Because I need to hear from him the truth, about the calls, his intentions, everything. If he loves me the way he claims to, he will tell me."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I might be breaking up with Edward tonight, and I need you to be my guard. Can you do that?"

Embry stared at me in shock for a moment before saying, "I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 8

It wasn't long before I pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion. As soon as I cut the engine to my truck off Edward appeared on the driver's side and opened the door. He had a smile on his face, though it seemed forced and I knew it was because he wasn't expecting Embry to be with me when I arrived.

"Bella, you made it. I'm so happy to see you. But why did you bring _him_ with you?" Edward said, his malice for Embry (most likely because he was a wolf) evident in his voice.

Embry caught it as well and he said in a warning tone, "Watch it."

Edward rolled his eyes before practically dragging me out of the truck and closing the door behind me. He scowled when Embry also got out of the truck and followed us into his house. As soon as we stepped inside Alice was right there and she enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you! I've been having such a hard time seeing you because you were with those dogs the whole week," Alice said pulling away, her amber eyes drifting towards Embry and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Alice," Carlisle said as he stepped forward. He smiled and me and said, "It's good to see you, Bella."

I nodded and allowed Edward to steer me to the couch where he sat a pulled me down with him. He then began to look over me, touching me and asking me if I was hurt anywhere. When I told him 'no', he said he was glad and that he was so worried because Alice couldn't see me. He even said he assumed the worse because I was around a bunch of dangerous wolves. Embry scoffed at the statement before Esme asked him if he wanted something to eat; it was obvious she wanted to keep the peace and figured it was best to take Embry away from Edward's presence.

Footsteps coming down the stairs made me turn and I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper appearing. Rosalie took one look at me and scowled saying, "Oh, you're here. I wonder what for this time."

"Rosie," Emmett said rubbing her shoulders as he followed her to sit in the loveseat. Jasper gave me a tightlipped smile, making me return it with a slight wave.

I turned back to Edward and looked him in the eye, saying, "Edward, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course, my love," Edward said with a smile, though upon closer inspection, I noticed it looked a little forced, almost like he didn't want me to ask him anything.

Taking a breath I asked, "When you kept calling, did no one really not let you speak with me, or did you just say that so I would be angry with them on your behalf?"

Edward looked taken aback for a moment, as did Alice who I noticed over his shoulder. A small giggle was heard from Rosalie, but I kept my face trained on my boyfriend's. Edward recovered and he said, "Of course not, Bella. They really wouldn't let you talk to me."

"Funny, because Charlie told me that every time the phone rang and they picked up, the caller would hang up," I replied, watching as Edward's eye twitched a bit and his jaw clenched. Through this teeth he said, "They are lying to you, Bella. They are lying to keep us apart."

"Oh really? Because from what I observed this week, you would call only to hang up seconds later every time someone said 'hello'," Rosalie piped in, a smirk on her face.

My eyes widened as I realized that Rosalie's words coincided with my dad's. Turning back to Edward with a hurt expression I asked, "Why would you lie to me, Edward?"

"I'm not lying; don't listen to Rosalie," Edward said, an underlying growl coming through his voice. His amber eyes had darkened considerably and his clenching of his jaw had intensified, as well as him beginning to clench his fists. I have never once been afraid of Edward, but now I found myself suddenly terrified. Edward looked like he was ready to murder someone; he looked like James when he began hunting me. My breathing began to get heavy and I quickly stood up from the couch, backing up a few steps before bumping into a hard body. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was Alice.

Alice wasn't sporting the usually friendly and innocent expression she always wore; she had a very hard look on her face and her eyes had darkened just like Edward's and it frightened me as well. She looked at me and said, "Bella, it is best if you stop listening to those people. Nothing good ever comes out of dealing with _their kind._ "

Edward suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders tightly and said, "Just listen to us and everything will be fine. Remember, you chose me and I intend to make sure everyone knows it, even if I have to steal you away forever. You belong to me, Bella; you're my property."

"Wh-What?" I stammered as I backed out from under Edward's hands and away from him and Alice.

"The moment Edward claimed you as his mate, before you decided to immerse yourself in figuring out what we were and spouting that you were in love with him, I have been watching you, Bella. Call it spying if you will, but I made sure to watch and observe everything about you, just to make it easier on Edward to pull you in. Dazzling you wasn't hard either, seeing as you were so intent on being around him, then us. Saying we are the most beautiful beings ever; you aren't the only person who thinks so. We've been called that for years, that's nothing new, nor is it continuously flattering. After all, we only appeal this way to our prey. And let's just say that we find you more appealing as a pet, though it's a shame Edward already has a claim on you. I even suggested he get a collar," Alice said with a smirk on her face. "Though we didn't foresee Jacob Black Imprinting on you, bonding you to him for life. But when we found out that not only distance, but not returning the feelings were enough to kill him, especially since he of Alpha blood and the Imprint affects him differently, we knew it wouldn't take much to make you turn your back on him and come running back to Edward."

I began to hyperventilate and feel lightheaded. Who were these two people? This was not the Edward and Alice that I knew. I looked to Carlisle to see him with a nonchalant expression on his face. Why wasn't he doing anything to stop this madness? I took another step back and ended up tripping over my feet. I was caught by Rosalie who was glaring daggers at the most talented of the Cullens. Edward growled at Rosalie who hissed in response. He looked to want to make a move forward, but Emmett and Jasper quickly moved in front of us and growled at him. I looked over their shoulders to see Carlisle still standing their staring while Esme had a horrified look on her face; whether it was at Edward and Alice's words or the display that was happening at the moment, I wasn't sure.

Embry had appeared from the kitchen, looking murderous as he seemed to have heard everything that was said. Walking around the vampires to stand near me, he said, "So let me get this straight. You two really don't give two shits about Bella and are just using her for your own amusement. And then you deliberately lie to her to turn her against her family and friends, especially now when one friend in particular needs her in his hour of need." He gave a humorless chuckle before saying, "You two are sick."

Alice growled at him and said, "Be quiet, mongrel. You are beneath us and we aren't obligated to confirm or deny your statement."

"Enough of this. Rosalie, hand Bella over. She isn't going back to the Reservation. Jacob Black can die where he lies right now," Edward said before lunging forward. He was met halfway by Jasper and when Alice did the same, Emmett stopped her. Rosalie quickly ran outside with me on her back and into the woods. I heard heavy footsteps behind us and I realized Embry had phased and was running behind us.

Over the rush of air in my ears I asked, "Where are we going?"

Rosalie dodged a few trees before saying, "We need to get you back to the Reservation before Edward and Alice catch up. As long as you surround yourself with the wolves, you'll be safe. They won't let anything happen to you because you are the future Alpha's Imprint. I was there when Carlisle and Ephraim Black made the treaty and Mr. Black explained everything about Imprinting to us. Trust me, they would die to make sure you lived, even if they don't like you."

I held tighter to Rosalie as I thought of what she said. Was that really true? Paul had made it clear to me that he would rather me dead than around Jacob, but considering the circumstances now, maybe he would change his mind. I still couldn't believe what Edward and Alice had said to me. Were they being for real, or just getting me upset without cause? Tears filled my eyes as I thought of the man that I was in love with? What happened to him? Or a better question was, was he even there to begin with? Had I just deluded myself into believing that there was more to Edward than him being a heartless vampire?

Before long we reached the treaty line and Rosalie deposited me on Embry's back. She looked behind her before telling us to get back to the Black house quickly. She took my jacket from me before saying, "If I have something with your scent, they will follow me because I was the one who took you. Your scent is masked with the wolf's so they will miss it here, but not with my own scent. Now go, hurry!"

Rosalie left in a blur before Embry crossed the line and ran with me on his back towards Jacob's house. When we reached it, I slid off of Embry's back and walked up to the house, my legs shaking as I climbed the stairs to the porch. Before I even opened the door, I collapsed on the porch and let my tears fall.

The person that I thought I was in love with doesn't really care for me, and the one person that does doesn't want anything to do with me. I never felt so alone in my life as I did right then. Even as the door opened and Sam helped me inside, I couldn't help but wonder if everything I ever knew about Edward and the Cullens was a lie. And on top of that, my actions for saving Edward in Italy suddenly seemed stupid and sealed my fate, whether I knew it at the time or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 9

 **Jacob POV**

I sighed as I leant my head back against my headboard as Sam left, telling me to let them know if I needed anything. Right now the only thing I need is something to eat, a shower, and a few more hours of sleep. I'm aware I've been asleep for almost a week and I should be grateful I recovered as quick as I did, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about the situation. My recovery was only a result of the fact that Sam made it to Bella in time to tell her about the Imprint and that I was dying. I told him not to because it wouldn't change anything or how she felt about that overdramatic leech, but Billy went ahead and told him to tell her anyway.

The last thing I remember when I was dying was welcoming death to come and whisk me away to the Quileute lands in the heavens, but the next thing I knew I was suddenly able to breathe again. I then heard the sweetest voice and when I was able to briefly open my eyes, I looked into the chocolate brown ones that I loved. I felt happiness and pain all at the same time just from knowing that Bella was there beside of me and sticking by me to help me recover. It was like a dream come true and a nightmare all at the same time.

I know I should be happy that I Imprinted on the love of my life, but that came with the price of knowing that she will never love me the way I love her in return. She said she loved me, but I doubt it will ever surpass her love for that bloodsucker. I mean hell, she even ran off to God knows where just because that pixie leech told her he was about to commit suicide. If you ask me, he'd be doing the world a huge favor by doing so, but I could never say that out loud. One of my brothers (aka Paul) would overhear and get back to Bella on it, and then I'd never hear the end of it from her or she would ignore me completely. And as much as I would love for her to do that right now, my body isn't in any good condition for her to ignore me for the time being. Jesus, this whole thing sucked to the pits of Satan's ass.

My chest had felt rather tight for almost an hour and it was a little hard to breathe, letting me know that Bella had left the house for a while. But just recently my breathing got better, letting me know she returned. However because of the Imprint, I could feel Bella's emotions at the moment and they worried me. She felt distressed and it made me wonder what happened between the time she left and the time she returned.

Looking at Billy who was reading a book next to my bed, I said, "Hey dad."

"Yes, son?" Billy answered looking up from his book.

"Can you see what's wrong with Bella?"

"I thought you didn't want to see her right now."

"I don't, but the Imprint has me tuned into her emotions and she's distressed. I don't know why and I can't exactly get out of bed right now. Please?"

He frowned before nodding, setting his book on my bed and rolling his chair over to my bedroom door and opened it, rolling out and closing the door behind him. I waited patiently for him to return and closed my eyes to rest them for a while. I was startled when my bedroom door suddenly burst open and Bella ran in with tears streaming down her cheeks. She practically flung herself onto me and it took all I could not to grunt in pain from her small weight colliding with my still recovering a sore body. Getting my bearings together I looked down to see her crying almost hysterically in my bare chest.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked.

Bella hiccupped a few times as she tried to speak before finally saying, "I went to go see Edward because he wanted to see me." Of course she did; she'd run to him in a heartbeat of he so much as beckoned a finger. "But when I got there, everything went horribly wrong! Jacob, he and Alice started talking crazy and Carlisle didn't do a damn thing to stop them!"

Confused I looked up to see the Pack standing in the doorway with furious expressions on their faces. Embry stepped forth and said, "I went with her Jake, and I heard everything."

"What the hell did they say?" I asked, anger beginning to creep in through my confusion. I may not be Bella's biggest fan at the moment, but I'll be damned if she got hurt because of that bloodsucker and his no good family. Looking down I lightly pushed Bella away from me and made her look me in the eye before saying, "Bella, what did they say?"

"They, they called me a 'pet' and that I was Edward's property. And then Alice mentioned how you would die from me rejecting the Imprint and was basically saying it would have been better that way; Edward even said you could die where you are right now," Bella said.

"Jake, they tried to attack Bella," Embry inputted, the Pack growling in response. My eyes widened in shock before I suddenly felt hot, really hot; it was the same kind of hot that I had felt when I was first phasing. Heaving I asked, "And where is that damn leech right now?"

"Rosalie helped get me out of there and she took my jacket to head them off. I don't know if it worked, but the last time I saw him, he was trying to get me back at their home," Bella answered before looking at me in concern. "Jake, are you alright?"

"I will be the moment I take that fucker's head off," I growled. I felt the urge to phase but I couldn't do it here. I would destroy the room, possibly the house, and harm Bella. I knew I had to wait to finish healing before doing anything, but I knew one thing: whether or not Bella chose to be with me or not, that bloodsucker of hers wasn't going to live to see the light of day for another year when I got my hands on him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is relatively short. I haven't been inspired and I'm dealing with a bout of depression. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, whenever I decide to write and post it. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	10. Chapter 10

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 10

 **Bella POV (again)**

It had been a total of five days since my escape from the Cullen mansion with Rosalie and Embry and I was now, for the time being, a permanent resident on the Reservation. When Charlie heard about what happened he immediately told Billy that I was staying here and living with him and Jacob. Billy was fine with it, but I'm not too sure about Jacob. Even though he's recovering and has vowed to protect me, he is still really upset with me at the moment and refuses to talk about the Imprint. I guess I deserve it, but I would just like to have a conversation with my best friend again.

I haven't been back to school either because Charlie thought it was best if I stayed away, just in case the Cullens were still going. It didn't help that Edward and I were in almost every class together, so he was doing this for my safety. I was still getting my work done and I was able to go the Clearwater's to use Leah's laptop (even though she threatened to hurt me if I did anything to it) and do other work. I was actually surprised with how many emails I had from recruiting colleges, though; it completely bypassed me that it was time for me to be looking at colleges to attend. I had originally planned to go to a college with Edward and attend night time classes because I would be a vampire by then. But now, now I wasn't sure what to do, especially now that I was Jacob's Imprint and Edward had proven to me that he didn't really care for me the way he made me believe. It was a still a huge shock to me even days later, but what really seemed to bother me was that I still cared about Edward. And I know I really shouldn't, but I couldn't help but still care about and miss him. However I wisely kept that information to myself. I really didn't want to start anymore drama and problems that was already affecting everybody.

At the moment Jacob was out with the Pack who was helping him get back on his feet as far as phasing goes. He had recovered nicely and was walking around well and his large appetite was back, but he was determined to return to the way he had been before he had been sick. And since he was out, I was in his house by myself because Billy had gotten Sue Clearwater to take him over to Old Quil's to give him an update about his son's condition. So since both he and Jacob were out, I was all alone.

I wanted something to do, but there wasn't much for me to do. I had already cleaned the twin's room (where I was currently sleeping and a suitcase of my clothes next one of the twin beds), as well as cleaned the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. The only rooms that needed to be cleaned now were Billy's room and Jacob's room. I didn't want to intrude on Billy's personal space though, so I decided to clean my friend's room. After all, the room needed it.

Walking into Jake's room, I looked around at the piles of clothes and other things that were junking up his room. I understand that he's a teenage boy and teenage boys aren't the cleanest, but even they have to clean their personal space at some point. Giving a sigh I set to picking up dirty clothes and throwing them in his hamper, reminding myself to start a load of laundry for him. Once that was done I stuffed the clean clothes that were hanging out of his drawers back in before continuing to pick things off of the floor. I was horrified to find a moldy, half-eaten sandwich and banana peel underneath an overturned box and gagged at the horrible smell. Seriously, Jake! After throwing that away and washing my hands thoroughly, I went back to cleaning Jacob's floor until it looked decent, though it could do with being vacuumed.

I then began to clean his desk and noticed his CD player. Wanting to listen to some music, I went through Jacob's stack of CDs that were sitting next to it. I came across a CD that was in a paper sleeve labeled _Downloads._ Curiosity getting the better of me, I took the CD out of the sleeve and placed it in the CD player before turning the device on. I could hear the player reading the CD before it finally started playing the first song.

 _I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

 _I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

 _You tell me that you mean it then you go and cut me down_

 _But wait!_

 _You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say_

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said, it's too late to apologize, it's too late (oh yeah)_

Maybe it was the silence being filled by the music, maybe it was the words being sung by One Republic, but I suddenly found myself wanting to cry, hyperventilate, and vomit all at the same time. This felt like some sort of slap in my face for how I've treated Jacob and had been wishy washy with my feelings concerning him, and I didn't like it. Jacob was avoiding me now and refused to talk to me, and I didn't know how to make him speak to me. I had apologized plenty of times to him about running off to Italy after the whole incident with Edward and Alice, but he didn't want to hear what I had to say.

Despite him being upset on my behalf that night, he was furious that I went to see my boyfriend in the first place, yelling at me how easily manipulated I was by them and bent to their will. He told me I had no backbone concerning them and asked me when I was going to start being me again. It didn't help that Paul decided to put his two cents in, calling me a whore for the leeches and that if I wasn't Jacob's Imprint, he wouldn't give even more of a damn about me than he already does. Jacob defended me, but he still refused to accept my apologies, saying that they were weak and meaningless as long as Edward still had a hold on me.

The song had finished playing out as I was lost in my thoughts and had changed over to some rap song that I had never heard before. Not that I listened to rap anyway, but what rap songs I have heard, this one was unfamiliar. I didn't who it was that was rapping.

 _You feelin' the strength from the rump, step up_

 _Hear the funk of the jump that the thugstas feel_

 _Just be thuggin, straight buzzin, lovin yo peoples cause we so real_

 _Chill, better bring yo weapon, when steppin_

 _Bring on that ammunition, trippin on sip_

 _Not to mention, never knew no competition_

 _But I gotta get mine, so scream out "mo'" and let me hear you holla_

 _Not about that mighty dollar_

 _Roll with the bone, mo' thugs'll follow_

 _Chain gang, remaining the same_

 _Flaming my dank and drinking brew_

 _Thinking about that hanging, clocking my bank, and thuggin with trues, foo's_

"It's Bone Thugs n Harmony," Jacob's voice suddenly said from behind me.

Being caught by surprise I quickly turned around to see Jacob leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets, no shirt on him as usual and there was a bit of perspiration on his bare torso, making his russet skin glisten a little. Blushing I looked away and cleared my throat before asking, "Who?"

"The song you're listening to. Their group is called Bone Thugs n Harmony and that song is called _Thuggish Ruggish Bone._ You should hear their song _Tha Crossroads;_ it's really good."

"I've never heard of them."

"What rock do you live under, Bella?"

I could hear the bit of teasing in his voice and it made me smile despite how I was feeling earlier when he wasn't here. I let out a soft laugh before lamely saying, "I was cleaning your room."

Jacob walked in his room and looked around saying, "I can see that. I see you even picked up that moldy food that was on the floor."

I gawked at my friend for a moment before asking, "You _knew_ that was in the floor rotting away?"

"I did, and you cleaned it," Jacob said with an amused grin.

I flushed in slight anger at him before getting over it just as quick. I heard Jacob laughing at me before I burst into laughter with him. We stopped laughing after a while and remained in silence for a while. Finally I said, "You're talking to me again."

Jacob shrugged as he grabbed the towel that was on his bed and said, "I know I can't stay mad at you forever, Bella. Even so, I'm still not too happy with you right now, but I'll get over it. Just give me some time."

Nodding I watched him as he took the towel with him to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower. Jacob wanted some time to get over his feelings of anger and resentment towards me, even if I was his Imprint; I could give him that. After all, all Jacob ever gave me was time, so I could give him time in return.

As I walked out of his room and towards the kitchen to make us lunch, I couldn't help but smile. Jacob was slowly but surely speaking to me again and I knew it wouldn't be too long before I had my best friend back. Of course there was still the threat of my boyfriend and his sister (should I still even be calling Edward that?), but despite that, I felt things were going to start turning around for me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was listening to a bunch of different songs while writing this chapter and decided to include them. Also, if anyone doesn't know who Bone Thugs n Harmony are, they are a '90's rap group that were discovered by Eazy-E and signed to Ruthless Records. I was introduced to them by my daddy and love their music. It may not be for everyone, but if you like old school rap like NWA, Notorious B.I.G., Tupac, then you might like them as well. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	11. Chapter 11

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 11

About two weeks has gone by since Jacob started talking to me again, and during that time I feel like our friendship is back where it started. Everything seemed completely normal between us now, only Jacob wasn't acting like he was head over heels for me like before. I mean, I'm his Imprint, so shouldn't he be all over me or something? But then again, I barely gave him the time of day because I was still hung up on Edward. Maybe that was why he wasn't making his feelings obvious, because I was still in a way hung up on Edward.

Edward and Alice have completely disappeared according to Rosalie, who had appeared at the treaty line the week before to warn the Pack. When I asked her about Carlisle, she told us that Carlisle knew about Edward and Alice's plan, but because Edward had been lonely for so long he just wanted to see his son happy, no matter the cost. I felt sick knowing that Carlisle would allow me to almost get myself killed for Edward just to make him happy. She said Esme had been furious and refused to speak to Carlisle for the rest of the week. Even Jasper was disgusted, but he was currently upset because of his mate's abandonment and about the fact that she really didn't care what happened to him or anyone else in the family; so long as she could help Edward and make sure he was happy, then that was all that mattered to her.

We stayed updated thanks to Rosalie and Emmett, along with the Pack patrolling to be on the lookout for Edward and Alice. Nothing so far, but that didn't mean anything. I've learned from experience that everything can seem all peachy keen, and then everything turns to shit.

Jacob and I were currently in the Taj and I was watching him do some maintenance work on his Rabbit. We were talking about whether we were going to binge watch the _Rocky_ movies or the _Star Wars_ movies. I remember wanting to watch these movies with Edward, but he declined, saying that he didn't understand the hype about either franchise and that it seemed boring to him. But Jacob, like me, loved both of them and had no problems sitting and watching them for hours on end. Even though we were deciding on which movie franchise to watch, we were also discussing our favorite movies from each one. Currently we were on the topic of _Rocky_ since we already discussed _Star Wars._

"I don't know, Bells. I mean, yeah the fourth one was good, but I think the third one was just better," Jacob said from underneath the car. "Rocky had lost his title and had to fight to get his virtue back, while also overcoming his fear of losing and disappointing everyone that believed in him. And it all paid off when he beat Clubber Lang."

"That may be true, but the fourth one was great. For one thing, its set during the Cold War, so we also get a bit of a historical element to it. Also, Rocky is facing one of his toughest opponents ever. Drago would've beat Clubber Lang into the ground. Not to mention he literally beat Apollo to death," I replied.

"Yeah, but that was Apollo's fault for wanting to keep going when he was already getting the living shit beat out of him."

" _Anyway,_ Rocky not only avenged Apollo's death, but he had to overcome his own personal demons and issues, as well as face adversity and aversion from the Russians while still having the courage to continue with the knowledge that he could lose and even possibly die. You can learn a lot and do some serious soul searching when watching the _Rocky_ movies, but that one is my favorite and I stand on what I said about it."

Jacob slid out from underneath his car and sat up, propping his arms on his knees and giving me an amused smile. Chuckling he said, "You have no idea how serious and cute you sounded just now."

I blushed and looked away, shaking my head and grumbling under my breath. Jacob laughed as he stood up and wiped his hands off on a towel he had lying around. He reached into a crate and pulled out a can of soda, handing it to me before getting himself one. Cracking them open we took a drink of the warm, carbonated liquid before I asked, "So what are we watching, _Rocky_ or _Star Wars_?"

" _Rocky,_ definitely," Jacob answered with his trademark grin. I laughed softly and allowed him to help me up and we walked out of the Taj and towards the house. However we stopped when a bright red BMW pulled up and stopped right near us. Jacob and I looked at each other confused before we looked back at the car to see who was going to step out. Seconds later the driver's door opened and an obviously dyed blonde girl dressed in overly fancy clothes stepped out and walked her way over towards us. I heard Jacob groan and say under his breath, "Oh, no."

The girl stopped in front of Jacob and gave an overly sweet and completely fake smile before saying, "Jakey, I've missed you."

"'Jakey'"? I said.

The blonde girl looked at me down her nose and scoffed before asking, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Who are you and why are _you_ here?" I simply retorted.

Jacob sighed and said, "Look Bethany, we hung out once and I immediately told you nothing would happen between us because I liked someone else."

"If you meant this pathetic piece of common trash, then your standards are severely low. I can, however, can help you change your standards," Bethany said giving me a superior smirk.

Usually remarks like that left me feeling even more insecure about myself than I already do. However for some reason instead of insecurity, something else came over me that I couldn't explain. All I know is that in that instant, just as Jacob was reprimanding this Bethany for her blatant insult of me, I took the soda can in my hand and threw the liquid in her face before taking that same can and smashing it in her face. Soda went everywhere on the blonde, causing her to scream in pain and shock. Bethany looked down at herself and let out a shriek before glaring at me, yelling, "You stupid bitch! Do you even know who I am, or how much this costs that I'm wearing?! I can sue you for this!"

"Not likely. My dad's a cop, and if I tell him I was being harassed, the law will be in my favor," I reply evenly. "And you deserved it, you blonde bimbo."

"Jakey, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Bethany asked as she looked at Jacob, only to see him standing just feet away and seemingly not paying attention to the altercation.

With my own smirk I said, "Go hop back in your car, drive away, and never come back with the dignity that you still have left."

Bethany looked put out before her expression turned to one of fury. She threw her hand back and swung it forward to slap me. My reflexes had never been very fast due to my clumsy nature, so I was surprised when I blocked her hand with my arm and brought my other hand forward, hitting her in her neck and knocking her back into a mud puddle left from the rain the day before. The scream Bethany let out was loud and pitiful, but I didn't care. She stood up and tried to rid herself of some of the mud on her before she turned to glare at me and Jacob, who had walked over to stand next to me. Stomping her foot she yelled, "Screw you both! I'm never coming to this peasant village ever again!"

"Good, because you weren't welcome here to begin with," Jacob said casually.

We watched as she stomped back to her BMW and got in it before practically racing away and out of the Reservation, probably in a hurry to take a bath. As soon as her car was out of sight, Jacob burst into laughter. Turning towards him I asked, "What's so funny?"

Jacob calmed down his laughter to say, "You are. I wish you could have seen yourself. I never thought you would get violent with someone."

I started laughing myself, and laughed harder when Jacob said he couldn't wait to share that with the Pack. We walked into his house still laughing while before Jacob walked over to the movie shelf to get all of the _Rocky_ movies. I sat on the couch and waited for him to put the first one in the movie player. Once he did he grabbed the remote and sat down next to me, his arm thrown over the back of the couch behind me. I couldn't help but wish he would put his hand on my shoulder, though. We settled down to watch the movie together, enjoying each other's company and the spectacle with Bethany forgotten. And it was during the second movie that I thought about how movies had never been this comfortable with Edward.

Shaking my head I decided to rid my mind of the vampire that had been my whole world until recently, and focused on the movie and Jacob beside me. Jacob and I were now in a place where we were back to being Jake n Bells, and I didn't want any thoughts or memories of Edward to ruin it. That had happened before and it had been disastrous. But I wasn't going to let that happen this time, not if I could help it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guys, allergy season is on full force and I have been having allergy attacks and woke up with zombie eyes this morning. They burn and itch and I want to claw them out. It took everything for me to sit and write this chapter because my eyes wouldn't stop burning from staring at the computer screen. I hope you enjoy the chapter, nonetheless. Also, I'm thinking of either Edward or Alice making an appearance in the future. Let me know which you would prefer. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	12. Chapter 12

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 12

A month had passed since Edward and Alice's betrayal and disappearance. During the time I had been sad, but not being around them helped me to do some serious thinking and soul searching and I came to realize a few things.

The first thing I realized, and it shocked me more than I thought it would, was that I wasn't really in love with Edward. There was no way I could have been, but I allowed myself to believe it. Vampires in their nature are supposed to lure their prey in by seduction of any sort, hypnotizing them with their unnatural beauty, hypnotic voice, and alluring scent. They were mysterious, which was what drew humans in none the wiser. And I stupidly fell for it just like all the other humans before me that came into contact with vampires. What I felt for Edward upon more thinking was infatuation, infatuation that turned into obsession. And I mistakenly thought this feeling to be what love was. Of course, the role models I should have to know what true love was weren't together, so I had no idea of really knowing, and fairytale books don't help either.

The second thing I realized was that during Edward's previous absence and my many months of being an unstable zombie, Jacob had been healing me. Being around him the way I was all of the time had started a healing that I didn't even notice. My broken, shattered heart had been slowly stitching back together with Jacob's kindness and obvious love for me that I ignored in favor of doing reckless things just to see a figment of my imagination. I had basically used my best friend and it made me feel sick knowing that I did, then left him and dropped everything to save someone who didn't even really love me. How could I have done that, when my heart had nearly healed only to allow it to begin to fall apart again because of my own idiocy? Jacob had been healing me, helping me to open my eyes when I didn't want to, and I shut him out the moment Alice returned and told me Edward was committing suicide.

The third thing I realized was that because of my stubborn meddling and figuring out what Edward and the Cullens were, I put everyone around me in danger; especially now that the Volturi know about me. I can't believe I willingly walked into a castle full of human eating vampires like the dummy that I am. I could have been killed, and I knew that, but all I cared about at the time was Edward. But because of this decision the Volturi could find me here and could hurt Charlie, Jacob, the Pack, everyone that means something to me. Charlie doesn't deserve me as a daughter, considering how much of a fuck up I am, especially with all that I put him through. Even now with him keeping me here in La Push for my own protection, my bad decisions could potentially put him in danger. God, I am such a stupid idiot.

And lastly, the final thing I realized was that my feelings of friendship towards Jacob had changed to feelings of, well endearment. I actually liked Jacob on a level of potentially dating him. I became conscious that those feelings had always been there, but were concealed by my despair of the Cullens departure and my lingering affection for and hallucinations of Edward. I don't think the Imprint between Jacob and I have a lot to do with it, but I can definitely say that my eyes have been opened. It seemed crazy, especially with all the previous babble I spat about loving Edward, and I was sure to get a lot of backlash over it from the Pack, but I loved Jacob. Now all I had to do was tell him, and hopefully he'll believe me.

* * *

Jacob and I were on the cliff where the Pack usually cliff dives, and where I made the infamous jump during a tide that nearly drowned me. We weren't diving, we were just seated on a log talking. Jacob had been talking about going back to school, but being a part of the Pack made it hard. He was whittling with his pocketknife, making a cute little teddy bear with a bow around its neck, concentrating hard on making the image come out perfect. After a while he asked, "Do you think I could get my G.E.D? I've already kind of dropped out of school."

Nodding I answered, "Sure, if that's what you want to do. I get it's hard to go to actual school with your pack duties and hunting vampires and what not, but you can always get your G.E.D. I can look up some programs on line for you if you want."

"Thanks, Bells," Jacob said with a smile, his brown eyes shining as he looked at me for a while causing me to blush and look away. I heard him chuckle as he continued to carve his bear, knowing he saw the blush appear on my face.

We sat in silence for a while, during which I tried to work up the nerve to tell Jacob how I felt. Finally deciding to just spit it out, I took a deep breath.

"Jake."

"Bella."

Jacob and I looked at each other, realizing we spoke at the same time. We laughed softly for a bit before I told Jacob to go ahead with what he needed to say. Jacob nodded and said, "You know, I've been thinking lately about a lot of things. But the one thing I can't seem to get off of my mind is the Imprint between us and my already underlying feelings for you without the Imprint."

My eyes widened at hearing those words. Was Jacob bringing up the topic that I wanted to talk about? Obviously he was, so I nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"As I'm sure you already know, I've always loved you, even before me going wolf and Imprinting on you. And it was because I never told you that you left and I nearly died. I'm not going to blame you for that since you didn't know and I didn't tell you, but I just wanted to see if you returned my feelings without the Imprint being brought up or involved. It was hard knowing if you were because you were still hung up on your leech, but I tried to conveying to you how I felt about you. But you always seemed to deflect my feelings, even now it seems. Bella, I just want to know how you feel about me."

I stared into Jacob's brown eyes, noting the desperation hiding in them, as well as possible hurt at a rejection. But even so, there was so much love, so much love for _me_ that I ended up blurting out how I felt.

"I love you."

Jacob blinked in shock for a moment before he sighed and looked back down at his carving, adding some finishing touches on it as he said, "But like a friend, right?"

Shaking my head I answer, "No, not like a friend. I love you more than that, Jacob Black."

"What?" Jacob asked looking back up at me. I could see the hope he was trying to keep at bay in his eyes, which prompted me to explain myself.

"Listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking as well, and I came to realize a few things about myself as well as my true feelings. First off, I'm a screw up. Don't correct me or tell me that I'm wrong, because I know I'm a fuck up. I'm, as Paul said, a nut job, and that was because I wasn't thinking clearly about a lot of things. All I could ever think about, all I seemed to think, breathe, and live for, was Edward. It was always Edward this, Edward that; Edward, Edward, Edward. I allowed him to fill my whole world, so much so that I completely shut down and stopped functioning because he wasn't here. But ever since he revealed to me his true intentions, it made me think and do some soul searching. You may not believe this, but I realized that I wasn't in love with Edward like I thought I was. I was just infatuated with him and thought it was love because I couldn't base it off of my own parents' love for each other like you are able to based off of Billy and Sarah's when she was still alive. You've had both of your parents with you at the same time before Sarah's death, while I only had my mom, then my dad when she dropped me off to stay with him. All I thought I knew about love came from the fairytale and romance books I've read, which aren't accurate in the slightest. Anyway, when I realized that, it made me think about how I really felt about you. And I discovered that the feelings I hold for you now have always been inside me; I was just took stubborn to realize them because I still believed I loved Edward. Jacob, I love you and have now for a while, I just didn't know it until recently. If you don't want to be with me romantically right now, then that's fine. I just wanted to let you know how I really feel now that my head is clear."

Jacob said nothing, just stared at me dumbfounded. He stared at me so long I began to fidget uncomfortably. Chuckling nervously I asked, "Was my confession that bad?"

My best friend blinked before he asked, "Are you serious? Do you seriously love me? Are you absolutely sure without a doubt that those are your true feelings for me?"

I looked Jacob square in his face and nodded replying, "Yes, I am absolutely sure."

Jacob grinned and looked back down at his woodcarving, taking his knife and carving away one more piece of uneven wood before holding it out to me. I reached out and took it, only for Jacob to grab my wrist and yank me forward, hugging me close to his chest. Returning the hug I snuggled into Jacob's embrace. It was quiet for a while before Jacob whispered, "I can't believe you chose finally chose me."

Pulling away I smile and say, "I guess it was a long time coming. But are you really sure, Imprint aside, that you want to be with me? I come with a lot of baggage, and as stated before, I'm a screw up."

"Fuck all of that, Bella. I love you for who you are, not because of your bad decisions, though you did make a lot of them if you ask me," Jacob replied with a sweet smile. I returned the smile before I said, "Well?"

Jacob frowned and asked, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me? As I recall, you tried to before."

Jacob stared at me for a while before laughing softly. He then bent down so his lips were near mine, hovering a bit before he gently pushed them against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed Jacob back, feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest and butterflies fill and swarm in my stomach.

We sat on the log and kissed for while, holding each other close and not wanting to let go. When we finally pulled away short of breath, our foreheads were touching and we smiled lovingly at each other. However, our moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind us. Turning our heads we saw Embry looking off somewhere else scratching the back of his head.

"What is it, Em?" Jacob asked, standing and pulling me with him.

Embry looked at us and said, "One, congratulations. Two, Sam caught the scent of a leech, the redhead we were chasing before. And three, Leah and Seth have phased."

Jacob looked alarmed and asked, "What? Seth _and_ Leah?"

Embry nodded in confirmation, but I was still stuck on what he had said before. Redheaded leech? Did he mean…Victoria?


	13. Chapter 13

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 13

I couldn't believe it. Victoria was still in the area, and that could only mean one thing: she was after me! How could I have so easily forgotten that I may be a target for her because she wanted to avenge James' death? At the moment I was in the twins' room where I was staying at the Black house trying to keep from hyperventilating. Jacob was currently at a Pack meeting to be brought up to date on what they found, as well as to ease Seth and Leah into becoming a member of the Pack. Billy was with the other Elders to discuss the new additions to the Pack, especially Leah. So that left me alone to my own devices and thoughts.

Not really wanting to be alone I left the room and walked towards down the hall until I reached the main part of the house. I then walked over to the phone and took it off of its hook, dialing Charlie's cell number. I knew he was at work, but he told me many times that he would pick up should I ever call, especially now. Holding the phone to my ear I waited for my father to answer the phone. Finally he answered saying, _"Hello?"_

"Hey dad, it's me," I say in reply.

 _"_ _Hey kiddo, how are you?"_

"I'm okay, just thought I'd call you. Everyone is out at the moment and I'm alone here; I guess I just wanted to hear another voice."

 _"_ _Well I'm glad you called me, Bella. I know I said that I wanted you to stay on the Reservation, but how about you come to the station and me and you can have lunch together. How does that sound?"_

"That sounds great, dad. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 _"_ _Alright, I'll see you then. Bye, kiddo."_

"Bye, dad."

Hanging up the phone I couldn't help but grin happily. I was about to have lunch with Charlie. I couldn't help but think how I used to dread doing so in the past, but now I'm actually looking forward to it. Grabbing the keys to my truck that Emmett brought back for me, I left the house and got into my truck, putting the key in the ignition and cranking it up. I then pulled away from the house and headed down the road to leave La Push. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the Forks Police Department and parked, turning the truck off and getting out before walking into the station. However just as I was about to open the door, I saw Edward's reflection in the background through the glass.

Gasping I quickly turned and saw nothing. No one was there, just the parked cars in the parking lot. Taking deep breaths to calm myself I whispered, "It's alright, Bella. He wasn't there, you're just seeing things." Even still, I couldn't shake the bad feeling that ran through me the moment I saw, or thought I saw, Edward in the door.

Opening the door I walked into the station and said hello to the secretary who told me to go ahead to Charlie's office. Walking over to my father's office door, I knocked on it before opening the door to see him looking through some documents. Looking up at me Charlie smiled and said, "Hey Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes," I answered, watching my dad walk around his desk to me and give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him returning his hug before he grabbed his jacket and lead me out of the office, him closing and locking the door behind him. We then walked out of the station, him telling the secretary that he was going to lunch before we left and got into his police cruiser. Charlie then pulled away from the station and headed into town to the diner he used to frequent before I moved to Forks. Upon arriving there, we got out and headed into the diner when a flash of copper hair caught my attention. Turning to where I saw it I couldn't see the color anymore, the bad feeling I had still lingering. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, I walked inside the diner with Charlie and sat down with him at a booth. For the time being I was just going to concentrate on having lunch with my father and not dwell on whether I saw Edward or not.

"Bella, are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you," Charlie asked me, a concerned look on his face.

Nodding my head I answer, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I do need to tell you something."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what would that be?"

Before I could answer the waitress came over with menus for us, a wide smile appearing on her face as she looked at my Charlie, her green eyes practically sparkling as she said hello to him, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Looking at her nametag, I noticed that her name was Pam. Pam asked us what we wanted to drink (Charlie coffee and me water), and wrote them down before leaving us to get them and decide what we wanted to eat. As soon as she was out of earshot I opened my menu as I said, "She likes you."

I heard Charlie cough a little and I looked up to see his face had turned pink, causing me to giggle. Clearing his throat he said, "Pam is an old friend of mine from high school."

"And?"

"…And we used to date back in the day. That was of course before I met your mother."

"Well, it's obvious she still has feelings for you. How do you feel about her, dad?"

"I mean, she's still a good friend, but I don't know how I feel about her _that_ way anymore."

Nodding I say, "I think you should consider it, dad."

Charlie said nothing as he opened his own menu, practically hiding his face in it in embarrassment. I couldn't help but giggle some more before Pam came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat. After giving her our orders, she took up our menus and left to give the cook our food choices. And all the while I noticed Charlie's eyes lingering on her before he looked back at me. Clearing his throat again he asked, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Biting my lip I quickly say, "Jacob and I are together now."

Chocolate brown eyes widened as my father looked at me. It was obvious Charlie was in shock, but even through that I could see that he was happy about it. Smiling he said, "That's great news, kiddo. I'm glad you're giving Jake a chance. That boy adores you and worships the ground you walk on." Lowering his voice he then said, "And he's much better for you than that no good vampire boy."

Smiling I reply, "I think so, too."

Our food came not long after and we ate and talked with each other, and I couldn't believe how much of a good time that I was having with my dad. It made me feel bad that I didn't do much of this before, but I decided to change that starting with this moment. Pam came back when we had finished and asked us if we wanted dessert. We politely declined and she told us she would be back with the bill in a moment. As soon as she was gone I say to Charlie, "You should ask her out again."

"I don't know, Bella. That was twenty years ago I asked Pam out and dated her. I don't know if it's such a good idea," Charlie replied as he pulled out his wallet to prepare to pay. I looked at him for a moment, making a decision the moment Pam came back to our table.

Putting the bill down Pam said, "Here is your bill. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Before Charlie could say anything after he paid, I said, "Yes actually. Dad was hoping that if you wouldn't mind, he would like to take you out tomorrow night."

Pam's green eyes widened considerably and her cheeks turned pink while Charlie spluttered across the table from me, his face turning bright red. Looking at him Pam asked, "Really, Charlie?"

"Y-Yes?" Charlie answered, though it sounded more like a question.

Pam grinned widely and pulled out her notepad and pen, writing on it before tearing it out and handing it to him saying, "There is my address and number. I look forward to tomorrow night."

Charlie nodded and watched as Pam walked away before snapping out of his daze and looking at me. I laughed out loud as he covered his face in embarrassment and mumbled that I was grounded, though it was obvious he didn't really mean it. We left the diner and got back into the police cruiser and headed back to the station. However we didn't expect to see what we did upon pulling into the parking lot.

There was a fire truck and many of the police cars had their lights flashing. Charlie quickly parked the cruiser and got out, running towards the commotion, me following behind quickly. When I saw what was going on, I gasped in horror. My truck was up in flames as the firemen were putting the flames out. Tears blurred my vision as I watched my precious truck burn, wondering who in the world would do something like this, even daring to do so at the police station.

I was then enveloped in warm, strong arms and I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Jacob. Turning around I buried my face into his chest and cried as he held me. Jacob shushed me and rubbed my back soothingly as I cried. Looking up at him I noticed that his face had a furious expression and his nostrils were flaring. In concern I softly said, "Jake?"

"He was here, and I'm positive he did this," Jacob said as he watched the men at work putting out my truck.

Feeling a sense of dread wash over me I asked, "Who?"

Jacob looked down at me and answered, "That overdramatic leech."

"Edward," I said softly, watching Jacob give a confirming nod.

So I hadn't been seeing things. Edward really was there when I thought I saw him, and now he's burnt up my truck. I don't know completely what Edward was up to, but from what he's done today, he was obviously sending me a message and it wasn't good.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I had exams to deal with, and then I just started summer classes. And to put the cherry on top my laptop charger exploded and my laptop died, so I wasn't able to do anything until I got a new charger. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	14. Chapter 14

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 14

"I can't believe that fucker!" Charlie bellowed as he paced his living room. "What right does he have to vandalize your truck?! What is that piece of shit playing at?!"

I watched my dad pace the floor in front of me, his face red with fury. I was seated on the couch curled up in the corner and Billy was in his wheelchair watching his friend vent his frustration. Billy had told me he was just as upset, but someone needed to think rationally at the moment, and it wasn't Charlie.

Looking towards the window I wondered when Jacob would return. After he had brought me home he left to meet up with the Pack to let them know about Edward's attack. Even though it didn't harm me any, it was obvious it was intended for me. Never in my time of knowing that Edward was a vampire did I believe that he would be out to get me viciously. I never thought Edward would ever try to hurt me, even knowing that I was his Singer. I guess that just proved how much I deluded myself into thinking that as unrealistic our relationship was, we could still work out and be a modern day Romeo and Juliet.

The sound of the door opening was heard and we all turned to see Jacob walk in, followed by Sam and Paul. Despite my displeasure seeing Jacob had brought Paul of all people back with him, I was so happy to see my boyfriend. Jumping from the couch I ran towards Jacob and wrapped my arms around him, him doing the same and holding me in a warm, protective hug.

"Son," Billy said as he wheeled himself towards us. "What's going on? I need an update to give to the other Elders."

"Jared, Quil, and Embry are scouting and patrolling the area. Leah and Seth are in town on the lookout having some "quality sibling time." Sam and Paul are going to be with me," Jacob replied.

Charlie stepped forth and asked, "And what will you be doing?"

Jacob looked down and me and stared into my eyes as he said, "Watching and protecting Bells, of course."

I smiled up at Jacob and stood on my toes to give him a kiss. Despite us just getting together and the fact we were in a crisis of some sort, I couldn't help but feel comforted by Jacob's words and presence. I needed him with me. Even if we weren't Imprinted, I would still need him with me.

Paul grunted and mumbled, "I don't want to be here babysitting her at all."

"Paul," Sam said in a warning tone, his eyes glaring at his Pack brother. He then turned to Jacob and said, "Jacob, we need to discuss it."

"I know Sam, but not right now," Jacob replied.

"Discuss what?" I asked. They both looked at me before looking back at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows at Jacob and Jacob repeated, "Not now, Sam."

Before I could ask any more questions, a knock came from the door. I left Jacob's embrace to go answer it, only to be pulled back against him. I was surprised when he, Sam, and Paul all began growling. Looking up at them I asked what was wrong. My heart stopped in my chest when Paul hissed, "Leech."

Charlie's hand immediately flew to his belt where his gun was, though I knew it would be pointless; my experience with the pepper spray and James was proof of that. Billy motioned for Sam to answer the door, which he did cautiously. Reaching the door he grabbed the door handle and twisted it before pulling it open. My eyes widened as relief washed over me at the vampires standing on the other side of the door.

Rosalie and Emmett where standing in the doorway looking at Sam, Emmett seemingly becoming bigger than he already was while glaring at Sam who was glaring at them both. Rosalie rolled her amber eyes before sauntering in past Sam and headed towards me. Letting go of Jacob I met her halfway and hugged her close.

"Rosalie! I'm so happy to see you," I say to her before pulling away.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said as I pulled away to hug Emmett. Emmett, as usual, lifted me off the ground in his hug before placing me down on my feet with a grin on his face.

I lead them into the living room where everyone else was. Paul, Sam, and Billy were tense and were glaring at them. Even Charlie was eyeing them suspiciously. The only one who seemed alright with them being there was Jake, and that was because of them helping me get away from Edward and Alice that one time and saving my life. Walking back over to Jacob who was seated on the couch and sitting in his lap I said, "Please sit down. What brings you here?"

Rosalie sat on the couch next to us, Emmett sitting between her legs and leaning his head against her leg, and she answered, "We were in town and saw Edward set your truck on fire. We're really sorry we couldn't stop him from doing so."

"It was daytime with humans around, it would have been too risky," Billy interjected.

"We know," Emmett replied. "Jasper is following his scent and chasing after him right now. He also hopes that he will find Alice. He's real hurt his mate has abandoned him and is aiding Edward in his craziness."

I looked away from them and into my lap, guilt building up inside me. I felt bad knowing that Jasper has, in a way, lost his mate because of me. If I hadn't gotten involved with Edward, I wouldn't have gotten involved with the Cullens and Alice and Jasper would still be together.

Arms wrapped around my waist and Jacob held me tightly to him, his lips placing a comforting kiss on my neck. I smiled at the gesture, knowing he was comforting. Jacob probably knew better than anyone whenever my emotions changed or how I was feeling, and this was no different. Looking back at the vampires, I blushed at seeing Emmett smiling at us and Rosalie with a small smile on her face. Clearing my throat I asked, "What about you guys? And Carlisle and Esme?"

"I don't really care about Carlisle, but Esme has been a bit depressed. Her family is falling apart," Rosalie told me. I felt a lump build up in my throat and tears fill my eyes from what the blonde said and I looked away, only to end up looking at my father. Rosalie saw my action and said, "Don't blame yourself, Bella. It's not your fault; all of this boils down to Edward and Carlisle allowing him to do whatever the hell it is he wants to do."

Shaking my head I replied, "But it is my fault, Rosalie. If I hadn't been so insistent on figuring out the mystery that Edward was and then getting involved with you guys, you wouldn't be dealing with this right now. I let my obsession do this."

"Calm down, kiddo. Everything will be okay," Charlie said to me comfortingly.

"Dad, you grounded me because of Edward. Because I disregarded how you, Jacob, Billy, everyone around me, how they felt just so I could try and sooth my own broken heart over Edward and see a figment of my imagination of him. I mean, you grounded me on sight as soon as I came back from Italy to- oh God!"

"What is it?" Jacob asked alarmed.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried grabbing my head and beating the side of it with my fist.

Jacob grabbed my wrist and asked, "Honey, what is it? What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

I looked into his brown eyes before letting my tears fall. Laying my head on his shoulder I said, "I'm such an idiot."

"Bella, what is it? What aren't you telling us?" Sam asked me with a concerned look on his face.

Sniffing I said, "The Volturi know about me."

Emmett and Rosalie stiffened and stared at me with wide eyes in horror, everyone else looking confused. Paul looked between me and the vampire couple before asking, "What's the Volturi?"

Rosalie looked at him and explained, "The Volturi are a vampire coven in Volterra in Italy. They are the largest coven of vampires and are basically royalty. Their kings are Aro, Marcus, and Caius with Aro being the main one."

"In short, they rule the vampire world and stop at nothing to preserve our secret. If a human finds out about them, they are given the ultimatum of being turned into a vampire or…," Emmett said before trailing off.

"Or dying to keep them quiet indefinitely," Billy finished, Emmett nodding in confirmation.

"And I went there to save Edward because Alice had a vision that he was going to reveal himself so he could be killed by the Volturi," I said softly.

Charlie looked at me and asked, "What? Why?"

Swallowing hard I answered, "Because he thought I had killed myself when I cliff dived and nearly drowned."

There was silence that followed, just utter silence. And though no one said anything, I could feel all eyes on me as I hid my face in Jacob's neck. And then the silence was broken by Paul when he asked, "Just how much of a fuck up are you, you crazy bitch?" His eyes glaring at me he continued. "Now not only do we have to try and keep you safe from your vampire, but vampire royalty as well?"

I nodded in response, flinching at Paul's next outburst.

"God damn it!" Paul yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you! Don't you know that because of your wishy washy feelings that lead you saving that damn leech, Jacob almost died?! Why can't you just drop dead where you are and do us all a favor?!"

"Paul!" Sam yelled glaring at his Pack brother.

The temperamental Shifter glared back and said, "No Sam! I'm sick of this bullshit! All she's done is cause trouble for us! We're already dealing with that redheaded leech and now this! Hell, I bet she even know who the redhead leech is!"

"Victoria is still here?" Emmett asked.

Jacob looked at Emmett and asked, "Who's Victoria?"

"She's a Nomad vampire with curly red hair. She had a mate named James who tried to kill Bella. We prevented that from happening luckily. But if she's still in the area, then she's probably trying to find a way to get to Bella to get her revenge," Rosalie explained.

"You see?! God damn it! I knew she was nothing but trouble; everyone knew it but wouldn't say anything to not trigger the rightful Alpha! I'm done keeping quiet! She's a nutcase and will be the death of all of us! I hope she fucking dies and goes to hell!" Paul exclaimed glaring hatred at me.

Jacob growled before pushing me from his lap onto the couch. He moved so fast from beside me that all I saw was him having Paul pinned against the wall by his neck. Squeezing his throat he said menacingly, "Don't you say one more word about Bella. If you do, I'll make sure you regret it."

Paul scowled at Jacob before shoving his hand away. He looked from Jacob to me, then back at Jacob before scoffing and saying, "Whatever. I'm sick of this. I'm done. I'm not protecting her anymore. She's not worth it to me."

The Shifter turned to leave the house, but stopped when Sam said, "Paul, you walk out of that door, consider yourself no longer a member of the Pack."

I watched Paul's shoulders tense before he lifted his hand and threw the middle finger before stomping out of my house, slamming the door behind him. Looking up at Sam I said, "You didn't have to do that."

Sam and Jacob looked down at me before Sam said, "He went too far, Bella. All that he said wasn't necessary."

"But he's right. I fucked up all the way around and you all shouldn't be risking your lives for me," I told him. "Please reconsider, he's your brother."

"Not anymore," Jacob said with his arms crossed.

I stared at my boyfriend before turning to Billy and asking, "Can't you do something? You're an Elder; surely you can overrule that."

Billy looked from me to the Pack members before saying, "I would have to speak to Old Quil. I have no authority when it comes to controlling the Pack, unlike him."

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, I'm concerned about my daughter's wellbeing. She can't stay in Forks if that jackass is stalking Bella and waiting for his moment to get her."

"And with her now being with baby Black, he's going to force her to choose between him and Jacob. He may even go as far as to bite Bella just to keep her with him," Rosalie said looking at me.

"It's probably best for Bella to leave Washington right now. And Rosie and I can help watch out for her," Emmett said.

I nodded and said, "Probably. But Alice can track me anywhere. She can see the decisions I make and where I want to go, even from far away as long as she focuses solely on me."

Jacob looked at me and replied, "But she can't see you if one of us wolves are around you."

Billy's eyes widened in surprise at hearing what his son had stated. Humming in thought he said, "If that's the case then Bella just needs to have a Pack member with her at all times. And, if it's not a problem for Charlie, she should move onto the Reservation permanently."

"I'm fine with that. What about you, Bella?" Charlie said looking at me.

I looked at Charlie, then Billy, then Jacob. Jacob smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Nodding I say, "Okay, I'll move onto the Reservation. I already have clothes at Billy's house, so it's fine. But I do have one request as an extra precaution."

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

Looking up at him, then Billy, I said, "Allow Emmett and Rosalie to come and go as they please on the Reservation."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry all that this is a bit late. Summer school is keeping me busy and I almost forget I have updates to do on my stories. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	15. Chapter 15

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 15

I sighed as I finished putting the last of my clothes into the empty dresser of the twins' room at the Black house. I was now a permanent resident of the Black home until it was safe for me to be back home. The two suitcases that held my clothes were pushed under the twin bed that I was occupying and my book bag sat near the door. Seeing it made me sad a little bit, because since it wasn't really safe for me to leave on my own, I had to officially drop out of school. It wasn't really something I wanted to do, but considering the circumstances and me not being at school for the longest time, it was only reasonable that I drop out. But I planned to get my GED, and Jacob was planning on it as well.

I smiled as I thought of Jacob. I couldn't believe that I had been so ignorant to my own feelings towards my best friend. And because of them I didn't even know he had Imprinted on me and I nearly killed him. Fate has a weird way of working and it was letting me know that my natural path for love was and always had been Jacob. Just thinking of the reason as to why it took so long made me upset. I would forever curse the day that I met Edward Cullen and found out what he was, allowing him to pull me in and allowing me to get into danger. But I was to blame as well and I understood that. Luckily I could start over and have a real, true relationship with the love of my life, Jacob Ephraim Black.

A knock on the door caught my attention and I called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and Jacob stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. Returning his hug I asked, "How'd it go?"

Jacob, Sam and Billy had gone to meet with the Elders about letting Paul back into the Pack after kicking him out. I knew Jacob didn't want him back in if he was going to keep badmouthing me, but the way I saw it, they would need all the help that they would need in case of an emergency. I couldn't blame Paul for his blatant dislike of me, but I was hoping Jacob and the others could ignore it until the crisis was over and then maybe they could all discuss it calmly and come to a consensus that didn't involve throwing Paul out of the Pack.

Jacob sighed and answered, "I don't know, they're still debating. The majority of them want Paul back in the Pack, but there are a few that agree with Sam's and my position that he shouldn't be in it any longer."

"Jake, I don't want to sound intruding or anything, but I think that you shouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way."

"Bella, he was talking bad about you right in front of me. And on top of that he's been a pig head for the longest time."

"I get that, but you also have to remember that he has a short fuse and the littlest thing sets him off. I just so happen to be the thing that does it the most. But I still think that you guys should let him back in so you can all face this problem together, and then have some counseling with him."

"I don't know, Bells. Paul just doesn't seem like he's worth the effort."

"Then make him worth the effort. Do it for me and for yourselves. You all need him."

I looked up at my boyfriend, watching as his face took on expression after expression before he finally sighed in defeat and nodded. Smiling I stood on my toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips, giggling when Jacob deepened it and held me closer. Sighing softly I threaded my fingers through his short black hair, loving the feel of it in my fingers and the way his lips moved against my own.

Jacob moved his lips from mine to my cheek, then he made his way down to my neck where he started to lightly nip on it. I groaned when his lips latched on and he began to suck on my neck. I tilted my head back as I let out another groan of pleasure, feeling Jacob's hands wander under my shirt and along my back.

The air was turning heated between us and all I could think about was feeling Jacob, feeling his warm, russet skin beneath my fingertips, feeling his strong body on top of my own. Gliding my hands down Jacob's arms to where they wrapped around me and breathed out, "Jake."

His lips let go of my neck before he pulled away and looked down at me. In a soft, husky voice he said, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

I could see that Jacob's brown eyes had dilated and they were filled with lust, lust and love for _me_. I was pretty sure my own eyes were holding the same emotions towards Jacob. I had always told myself that I would save my virginity for the one that I really loved and owned my heart, and there was no doubt in my mind or heart that Jacob was the one for me. So with no hesitation and all the sureness that I felt, I whispered, "Please Jake, take me."

Jacob stared at me for a moment before he dove in and claimed my lips hungrily, me returning the kiss just as vigorously. Our hands reached for each other's shirts and pulled them off over our heads, causing us to separate for a moment before coming back together in a kiss. I was picked up in Jacob's strong, muscular arms and placed down on the bed, his big form hovering over me as he panted slightly. I couldn't believe what was about to happen, but I knew in my heart that I wanted this.

* * *

I let out a high pitch squeal as I came for the fourth time in the past hour and a half, muffling it in my hand. As I clenched around Jacob, I heard him groan in my ear as I felt him pulse inside of me as his orgasm claimed him. My arms and legs gave out and I collapsed on the bed, Jacob following to rest on top of me, his hot naked body covering my own. Our bodies were both covered in a sheen of sweat and other bodily fluids and our hair plastered to our foreheads. I was certain that my cheeks were red and my body spasmed every now and then from the pleasure that was still coursing through my body.

Turning my head I gazed at Jacob, watching as he raised himself a little off of me, pulling himself out of me; I gasped softly at the feeling of him exiting my body. His large hands moved to my waist and turned me over onto my back before he laid back down on top of me, his head on my bare breasts and placing his ear right over my still frantically beating heart.

Threading my fingers through his damp hair I breathed out, "That was so incredible."

"Indescribable," Jacob said, taking my free hand in his and threading our fingers together.

We looked at each other and smiled lovingly before Jacob moved up a bit to kiss me. I hummed and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Despite all the craziness that we were dealing with, at this moment, there was nothing to worry about and no one else in the world. It was just me and Jacob, me and my own personal sun. And if it were up to me, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 16

"Bella…Bella…Bella!"

I started as my eyes popped open from my name being shouted in my ear. The strong arm around me tightened and I was instantly pulled into a hard body, a growl emitting from Jacob's throat. Looking up I saw Rosalie standing over us with her hands on her hips, a blank expression on her face. Her amber eyes looked from me to Jacob, then to our bodies before looking back at me and saying, "I would like to talk to you and lover boy here if it's alright. That can be done with you guys naked as you are or clothed; you're choice."

I blinked my eyes several times before looking down at both me and Jacob, a blush instantly covering my face. Jacob and I were completely naked, meaning we must have fallen asleep not long after having sex. It was terrific sex, but I was horrified to have been caught naked by Rosalie! Looking up at Jacob I could see he too was embarrassed and was somehow trying to hide his big frame behind my small one to cover himself from the female vampire.

Averting my eyes from Rosalie I mumbled, "Just give us five minutes."

"I'll give you ten if you need to get your bearings, but hurry up so I can share this bit of information," Rosalie said before heading towards the door. Turning back she added with a smirk, "Also, Billy Black has already checked in on you guys while you were sleeping about five minutes ago."

Mortified. I was completely mortified at hearing that as the blonde walked out of my bedroom in the Black home, closing the door behind her. Sitting up completely I buried my face into my hands, I couldn't believe Billy saw his son and I post sex, and we weren't even conscious at the time! He was bound to tell Charlie and I could only imagine the talk I was going to have with my dad.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and I was pulled into a naked muscular chest. Jacob's strong chin rested on my shoulder and he said, "It's not as bad as you think."

"No, it's not; it's worse," I responded. "What if Billy told my dad? What is he going to say to us? I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look your dad in the face again."

"Well we'll worry about that when we get there. Now come on, let's get dressed so Blondie can tell us whatever it is that she wanted to tell us."

I nodded and stood from the bed, bending down to pick up my underwear. I yelped when I felt a bite on my right butt cheek and jumped away from Jacob, a blush covering my face as he laughed. I grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it in his face, saying, "Don't do that!"

Jacob laughed and began to get dressed, me doing the same. Once we were dressed I opened the door to my room and allowed Rosalie to walk in. She looked around before saying, "Nice room for your temporary living arrangements. Better hope his sisters don't come back any time soon."

"What is it that you wanted to let us know, Rosalie?" I asked.

Rosalie turned to Jacob and I and answered, "Jasper was able to get Alice and he and Emmett are holding her back at the house."

My eyes widened at hearing that. Jasper was able to catch Alice and bring her back. Blinking I asked, "How was he able to do that? I'm sure Alice was able to see him coming and every decision he made."

"True, but Jasper has always been smart and able to do more than we know. He was in the Civil War after all. Anyway, he was able to trick Alice the moment she saw him do it and he brought her back struggling and kicking. And as long as she's under lock and key by him and Emmett, she can't contact Edward."

"But what about calling him? She could still do that," Jacob interjected.

Rosalie shook her head and replied, "No she can't contact him at all. Emmett swiped her phone from her so she can't call Edward, wherever he is right now."

I nodded and asked, "And what about Carlisle and Esme? Are they okay with this? What if they contact Edward? And what about the Volturi?"

"Slow down, Bella; let me answer one question at a time," Rosalie told me, letting out an unnecessary sigh before continuing. "Carlisle and Esme are on board with what we are doing. They may not like the way that their family has turned out, but they are determined to make sure you are safe completely safe first, even if it means having to get rid of Edward and Alice for good. Esme made Carlisle promise not to call Edward since she and everyone knows he has a soft spot for him, Edward being his first turn and his first son and all. And as for the Volturi, we haven't figured that out yet. But let's not worry about that until we handle the situation with Edward and Alice."

Nodding I smile and say, "Thank you, Rosalie. I know you don't particularly like me and I've done nothing but caused you guys trouble, but thanks for looking out for me."

The blonde brushed off my thanks and said, "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it. Just let us handle this with the help of your dogs and it'll be over before you know it. Now I've got to run, but contact me or Emmett if anything else comes up."

Looking at Jacob she asked, "How is the search going for Victoria?"

"It's going still. We think we may be able to catch her the next time she steps foot on our lands," Jacob answered.

Rosalie nodded before bidding us 'goodbye' and leaving. Once she was gone I turned to Jacob and said, "Now it just seems all I have to worry about now is Edward and what he's doing. I still can't believe he had the nerve to set my truck on fire."

Jacob wrapped me in a hug and replied, "I can, and the minute he shows himself, his ass is mine. I'm not going to let him do anything else that could harm or threaten you, Bella."

I smiled despite myself and reached up to press my lips against Jacob's. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him sweetly before pulling away and resting my forehead against his.

"I love you, and I wish I had known it sooner. I wish that I had known you were my natural choice in life and hadn't ever met Edward. Maybe then none of this would be happening," I told Jacob, a feeling of guilt coming over me. "If I hadn't been so selfish and stupid, I wouldn't have nearly gotten myself killed or almost kill you."

Jacob took my hand in his and kissed it, looking into my eyes as he said, "We can't change the past, Bells. But even so I'm happy that there is a future we can look towards together. And even though a lot has happened, I don't think I would change it. Because if I did, I can't say for certain that I would have you here with me right now. You would still be with or pining after that bloodsucker. But with how things turned out, I'm glad that it did because now I can finally call you mine. I know I probably sound possessive or whatever, but I just really love you, Bella. I love you so much and I'm never going to let you go."

Tears filled my eyes, my heart touched by my boyfriend's words. Smiling I say, "And I don't want you to let me go. You make me me again. I lost myself so much being around Edward and I don't want to do that ever again. You make me stronger and I know that if anything does happen to me, you will always have my heart."

I could see Jacob getting emotional and I hugged him close to me, kissing his cheek in comfort. We held each other for a long while, neither of us wanting to end the moment we were in. Despite the faith we had that everything would be okay, I still had to acknowledge the fact that it was my choices that lead us to this point. Even so I believed that everything would turn out alright and I wouldn't have to worry about anymore harm coming to the people that I cared about. I caused this problem, and I was going to fix it. I didn't know how, but I was going to.


	17. Chapter 17

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 17

I tried my hardest to ignore Billy when Jacob and I walked into the living room from the hallway. Unfortunately my face had turned bright red the moment we stepped into his line of sight. It didn't help that he was chuckling in his chair, or that Jacob had a rather proud look on his face. Even though I was embarrassed I felt relieved when Billy said that he wouldn't tell Charlie about mine and Jacob's activities.

"Please don't, Billy," I said to him. "Promise me that he won't know."

"Bella, he won't know unless you tell him yourself or he catches you in the act. But all the same, I promise not to tell Charlie that you and my son gave your virginities to each other," Billy said in response.

Jacob chuckled before saying, "We'll see you later, dad." We waved 'goodbye' to Billy before leaving the house and piling into Jacob's Rabbit and leaving La Push to head towards the Cullen mansion.

We had decided to go there so I could talk to Alice. It was more so my suggestion to do so; Jacob was completely against it. Even though I felt betrayed by Alice, I wanted to hear what she had to say and why she and Edward tried to warp me into being what they wanted. I was also to blame as I tried to be the girl Edward wanted, but I was very much used and I wanted to know why.

Jacob and I rode together in silence, our hands clasped together as we rode through town towards where the Cullens lived just outside of Forks. I began taking deep breaths as we drove out of the town and into the wooded part of the road. My heart was racing in nervousness and I knew Jacob knew it too. Lifting our joined hands he kissed the back of mine and said, "It's going to be okay; I'm right here with you." I smiled and nodded, telling my heart to calm down. There was no reason to get worked up just yet.

Just as we curved around a bend a flash of bright red suddenly appeared and the next thing I knew, the Rabbit was being flipped over onto its top. I screamed as the car came crashing down in the middle of the road, Jacob and I upside down in the car. Broken glass was all around us from the windows and blood was rushing to my head from not being right side up.

I looked over at Jacob to see him struggling to unbuckle himself while keeping one hand on the roof of the car to stable himself. I knew that if he managed to unbuckle himself, he'd fall. However I was more worried about how we ended up the way we were. The flash of red I saw, it had to be Victoria. Anxiety filled me as I too began to struggle with my belt buckle; Jacob had already freed himself. My hands were shaking as I tried to free myself, fear filling me as I thought that Victoria was close by.

As soon as I finally got myself unbuckled and I fell to the roof of the car, Jacob catching me sort of, the sound of metal scraping filled our ears. Turning I saw the whole side of the Rabbit being pulled away from the rest of the car to reveal a vampire. Not just any vampire, but Victoria. Her red eyes stared at us as she smiled viciously before saying, "I've finally got you, Bella. Too bad your mate isn't here to keep you safe."

Jacob growled and held me close to him as he said, "I'm right here, bitch. If you're talking about Cullen, he's not Bella's mate and never has been."

"Don't make me laugh. Of course he is. Why else would he keep this pathetic excuse of a human alive?"

Looking up at Victoria I said, "It's true, Victoria. I'm not Edward's true mate; I never was. He and Alice were just trying to keep me as a pet; he never loved me."

Victoria's red eyes widened as she stared down at me. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she put everything together. Edward and the Cullens had killed her mate because of a human girl that wasn't even his true mate. Her eyes seemed to glisten over almost like they were filled with tears before anger clouded them. She bared her teeth and snarled before letting out a cry of rage. Glaring down at me she hissed, "It's your fault James is dead! My mate is dead because of you and those holier than thou vampires!"

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as I pressed myself into Jacob. Jacob moved out of the destroyed car, pulling me with him and stood up. He pushed me behind him while keeping his eyes on the red haired vampire that was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't need your apologies; they mean nothing to me! _You're nothing!_ And when I'm through with you and your new toy here, you really will be nothing and I will have my revenge!" Victoria yelled before lunging towards us.

Jacob pushed me back before Shifting on the spot, his clothes ripping to shreds all around him, and met Victoria half way. I could tell that Victoria was shocked to see a boy turn into a bear sized wolf. She jumped back and asked I disbelief, "You're one of those wolves that's always chasing me?!"

The large russet wolf that my boyfriend was growled in response before snapping his teeth and jumping at the Nomad vampire. The next thing I knew, Jacob and Victoria were in a brawl, Jacob not letting her far from his reach to get away. I knew I we were close to the Cullens' place so I decided to run there to get help. However just as I turned to run, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle showed up, followed by Sam and Seth in their wolf forms. Victoria had gotten free of Jacob and had punched him in his furry face, causing him to let out a pained yelp. She tried to run, but was stopped by Jasper who caught her by her hair and threw her against and through a tree into the woods on the side of the road. Sam and Emmett followed Jasper into the woods as Jacob turned towards Seth, then ran after the others.

Seth walked over to me and knelt down, letting me know that he wanted me to climb on his back. Looking at him I asked, "But what about Jake and the others?"

The wolf motioned for me to climb on his back, which I did with slight reluctance because I was worrying about my boyfriend, Emmett, Jasper, and Sam. As soon as I was settled on Seth's back, I tightened my hands in his fur as he took off into the woods and ran towards the Cullen mansion. We arrived there about two minutes later and were met by Carlisle and Esme on the porch, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Bella, what's going on?" Esme asked me as she quickly moved to my side, helping me off of Seth. As soon as I was off of him, my legs buckled. I had been feeling light headed since Victoria turned the car over with me and Jacob in it and I was suddenly very dizzy.

Dropping to the ground, Esme caught me before my head could hit the pavement. The last thing I saw before slipping unconscious was Carlisle and Esme over me, and all I could hear before it faded away was Carlisle calling my name and Seth's whimpers.


	18. Chapter 18

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 18

 **Jacob POV**

The moment I tore the red headed leech's head from her shoulders, I felt completely relieved. She was one threat against Bella that I didn't have to worry about anymore. Sam and the blond soldier Cullen finished ripping her body apart before the big vampire lit her pile of body parts on fire with a lighter. The sickeningly sweet stench of the Nomad vampire permeated the air as smoke billowed up into the trees. However that relief was short lived when the smell of another leech reached my nose. Turning around I saw another one, male, staring at the burning pile in horror before it glared hatred at us.

"You've killed my mate," he hissed at us. "Bella Swan is a dead girl for sure now."

I growled at the leech and was about to pounce until I suddenly felt a sudden wave of dizziness. I stumbled on my paws and fell over, Sam catching me with his body in support. I saw the rogue vampire take off, soldier and beefy vampire going after him. I would have given chase too, but I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Sam tried to prop my larger wolf body up with his and asked, _"Jake, what is it? What's wrong?"_

I didn't answer at first, but when I closed my eyes I could see what exactly was wrong. The Imprint was affecting me yet again, alerting me about Bella. Looking over at my Pack mate I said, _"It's Bella. Something's wrong with her."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Sam asked.

Before I could answer Seth suddenly yelled in our minds, _"Jake! Sam! It's Bella! She's collapsed!"_

At hearing that I stopped leaning against Sam and began running back in the direction of the Cullen house, Sam not far behind me. Not even a full minute later we arrived at the house to see Seth waiting anxiously. As soon as he saw us he quickly came over.

 _"_ _Seth, what happened?"_ Sam asked.

 _"_ _I don't know! As soon as we got here and she got off my back, she suddenly passed out!"_ Seth answered franticly. _"Do you think it has something to do with that vampire?"_

 _"_ _Probably,"_ I answered before phasing back to my human form. Turning to them I said, "Seth, I need you to stay out here on guard. Sam, follow the Cullen vamps and try to catch that leech. I can't have him coming back here to hurt Bella as revenge for that red headed leech. I bet he doesn't even know she was never his mate. I'll explain that part later, just go!"

Sam nodded before turning and running back into the woods. Leaving Seth I ran inside the house stark naked. I was met by the mother Cullen with a pair of sweatpants to put on; they smelled like the beefy vampire. Putting them on I followed Mrs. Cullen up the stairs and to a room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Bella lying unconscious on a bed hooked up to a wire and machine; I wasn't aware doctors could have this stuff at home, but the doc isn't a normal doctor. Rushing over to her I knelt down and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly and kissing her knuckles. Turning to the doctor vampire I asked, "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor checked the machine for a moment before answering, "Bella has a concussion. Did it happen when Victoria attacked you two?"

"Yeah, that has to be it. The bitch flipped the whole damn car and tore it apart," I replied, seething at the fact that my beloved car was unsalvageable. But Bella was more important to me than the Rabbit.

"She must have hit her head a few times in the chaos Victoria brought upon you two. Don't worry, Jacob, Bella will be fine," he reassured.

I nodded and turned my attention back to my girlfriend. I was so worried about her, especially knowing how easily she gets into supernatural trouble. I wondered if I should mention the other leech we ran into that was planning on avenging the redhead leech, but before I could the smell of another leech reached my nose. Turning towards the door I saw Mrs. Cullen appear with a worried expression on her face. She looked at the doc and said, "Someone is here to see you. She wants our help and also has information about what Victoria was doing in the area."

The doctor frowned before moving to go downstairs. Believing I needed to hear this as well I stood up and made to follow him. The mother vamp told me she would stay with Bella and that gave me some comfort as I left the room and headed downstairs. Reaching the bottom I followed him into their living room to see the female blonde of their coven standing with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. But she wasn't what caught my attention; it was the new leech standing timidly in front of her.

The vampire was female and had dark hair. She seemed a bit on the short side but a normal kind of short. Even though she seemed to be nervous and fidgety, the thing that made me growl at her were her eyes. They were blood red, letting me know she drank from humans. Carlisle holds up a calming hand towards me before turning to the little leech.

"Hello, young one. May I ask your name?" the doctor asked.

"B-Bree T-Tanner," she stammered out. "Can you help me?"

The doctor stepped towards her slowly as not to alarm her, I guess, and replied, "I suppose so. Tell me, are you a newborn?"

"What?"

"A new vampire?"

"Oh, y-yeah."

Blondie cleared her throat and said, "She says she's been this way close for about two to three months, not long after she turned sixteen. However she's scared of this new life though she's grown used to being one of us."

Doc nodded and asked, "How did you come across her, Rosalie?"

"I stopped to put gas in my car and walked inside to pay. When I came out she was sitting in the passenger seat. She said my car smelled like vampire and when she saw me, she knew I was one of the vampires that Victoria raged about."

"But I didn't believe her when she said you all were bad people like the others did. I swear I didn't, and still don't!" the newborn reassured, her eyes pleading.

"Wait a minute. That leech changed you?" I couldn't help but ask.

The vampire, Bree, nodded and answered, "Yes, and others as well. Sh-She kept saying that she wanted someone dead and with all of the protection she had, she needed an army. She wouldn't say why, just that she wanted her dead, but I felt that she wanted revenge for something and wanted it badly. Riley was helping her to recruit. He'd fight some of us and if we were still alive when he was done, she would bite and change us."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. The bitch had created an army of newborn leeches to take out Bella?! And all for the mate that got killed trying to kill her?! I could feel myself shaking in rage, but I was also fearful for my mate's life. There were several other vampires out there and were probably looking for Bella as we speak. I began taking deep breaths to try and calm myself before I phased inside the house and destroyed everything in my way. I caught Blondie's eye and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pup, calm down. We don't need you going wolf in here. Why don't you go up and be with Bella?" she said to me.

"Yes, go and be with Bella. I'm going to help Bree here," Carlisle said. Turning to Bree he said, "Bree, if you would like I would like to invite you to be a member of my coven. You will be a part of our little family and we can teach you how we live our lives as immortals."

Bree looked surprise and said timidly, "Really? Even though I've…fed off of people?"

"We've all slipped up trying to find our way and adapt to this new life and survive. Don't worry, we'll be here for you every step of the way."

With a small, yet relieved smile she nodded and said, "Okay."

Mrs. Cullen suddenly appeared with a smile on her face next to Bree and said, "Welcome to the Cullen family, Bree. I will help you get settled and get a room set up for you. Rosalie, help me."

Blondie nodded and followed the two female vampires up the stairs. The doctor told me that he could hear the sound of running paws, letting me know some of the Pack were coming. He told me he would be upstairs with Bella while I went outside to meet them. Stepping outside of the house I walked down off the porch and waited, noticing Seth wasn't there. Not long after Sam and Seth emerged and phased back to their human forms before making their way over to me.

When he reached us he said, "The leech lead us right to several other vampires, about thirty or more. They all had red eyes and tried to attack us."

Seth nodded and said, "They needed help and I had to help them. Sorry I left, Jake."

"It's fine. So you two and the other Cullens took them all out?" I asked.

"Jared and Embry showed up and helped out. The one that had run off from us earlier almost got away from us," Sam said.

"But guess what? Paul showed up and caught him! He didn't kill him because he said something about Edward and the pixie and we figured you and the rest of the Cullens needed to hear what he had to say. They're on their way here with him right now," Seth said.

I wasn't sure how many more surprises I could take today. The leech was in cahoots with that bastard and his psychic sister. Before I could think too much more about it and get completely pissed, Blondie called out, "Jacob Black, Bella is waking up."

Turning I headed back inside the house, rushing up the stairs to the room my mate was in. Walking inside I went over to Bella's side and grabbed her hand, watching as her face contorted into a frown and she groaned softly.

"That's it, wake up honey," I encouraged soothingly. After a minute her beautiful brown eyes opened up and looked up at me. Smiling I said, "Hey honey."

"Hey," Bella replied softly with a small smile. Gently grabbing her head she asked, "What happened to me?"

"You have a concussion. I wouldn't move around too much if I were you."

"Oh, well that's another thing I can add to my list of injuries. Has anything else happened while I've been unconscious?"

I didn't answer because I didn't want to worry Bella, but I also felt guilty about probably holding information back from her. I guess the guilt showed on my face because she said, "Jake, just tell me."

Taking a breath I nodded and told her, "We caught the redhead leech and killed her, but some other leech showed up claiming we killed his mate and he would get revenge for it. I would've given chase, but the Imprint let me know something was wrong with you and I rushed to get here. Then not long after Blondie showed up with another vampire in tow and she told us that Victoria had created an army of newborn vampires to come after you. Her name is Bree and she was supposed to be part of the army, but she didn't agree with what the redhead was doing and sought help here from the Cullens. She's now a member of the coven, but I definitely don't trust her around you. After that Sam and Seth showed up saying that they, along with the soldier and beefy vampire took out all of the newborns and Paul caught the one that was in charge after the redhead. However he didn't kill him because he said something about the pixie vamp and the sorry one you dated. I believe he teamed up with them to get you. And now they're on their way here."

Bella stared at me for a while with a blank face, but I could tell in her eyes she was processing everything I had told her. She said nothing for a while before she finally spoke, saying, "I want to hear what he has to say."

"But Bella-"

"Jake, I need to hear this. If he has any information about what Edward and Alice are planning for me, I need to know. Don't keep me in the dark, please. I can handle the information, I can!"

"Alright, alright. We'll go downstairs, just don't get worked up. I don't want you passing out again."

She smiled and gave me a kiss before saying, "I love you."

I grinned and replied, "I love you too. Now let's get you downstairs, but I'm carrying you."

Bella didn't protest as I unhooked her from the machine and lifted her bridal style off of the bed. Leaving the room I carried her downstairs and sat her down on the couch next to Blondie. Sam and Seth were inside, both of them wearing cut off shorts and standing near one wall. Bree was standing in a far corner of the room, Mrs. Cullen next to her with a steady, comforting hand on her shoulder. I knew she was creating space between her and Bella but she seemed to be controlling herself well for her to be a new vampire. It made me wonder if all newborns had that kind of control over their bloodlust.

"Esme took her out hunting not too long ago. She's not really hungry, but that doesn't mean she isn't enticed by Bella's scent," the doctor said from the armchair.

I nodded just as the front door opened. Paul walked inside and he briefly glanced at me and Sam before moving to sit on the staircase. After that the soldier and beefy Cullens came in, restraining the struggling rogue vampire from earlier. I heard Bree take in an gasp and she said, "Riley."

The leech, Riley, glared over towards her and said, "I can't believe you would run to the enemy." He turned to look at Bella and glared harder, growling out, "And you're dead, do you hear me?"

I growled at him as Bella grabbed my hand, whether to calm me or herself, I don't know. The doc stood and stepped forward saying, "Riley, I've been informed that you have information regarding Edward and Alice. I ask you to cooperate and tell us what you know."

The leech said nothing at first, but when the soldier pulled on his arm hard enough to almost pull it off, he winced and began to speak.

"A few days ago Victoria and I were approached by those two and they asked for assistance in catching Bella. While Victoria wanted her dead, they wanted her alive but I knew their intentions weren't good, whatever they were. We made a deal that if we caught her first, we would take her to them."

"What?" Bella said softly, her brown eyes a little wide.

Riley scowled at her and said, "Yeah, and at the same time we made that deal, the Volturi guards showed up."

I heard Mrs. Cullen gasp and felt Bella stiffen next to me. Blondie growled on the other side of Bella, the soldier frowned, the beefy one's eyes widened a bit, and the doc had a very concerned look on his face. With a cautious tone in his voice he asked, "What did they want?"

"They told those two that once they got their hands on the human, bring her to their castle and if they didn't the whole Olympic coven would suffer."

Bella gasped and leaned heavily into me, her whole body shaking. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort, though I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. I could tell I wasn't the only one upset with this bad news. The doctor was standing in disbelief and Blondie had kicked the coffee table in rage, instantly breaking it. I glanced over my shoulder to see Mrs. Cullen with a worried expression on her face as she held Bree who seemed to have held onto her first. I looked back in time to see the two Cullens restraining Riley take him back outside, and seconds later I could hear the sound of a vampire being ripped apart, followed by the sickeningly sweet stench of one burning.

The situation had just gone from bad to worse and Bella was scared and overwhelmed, something I was afraid of if she heard this news. This was all that pathetic leech's fault, and when I get my hands on him, he will have a merciless end to his undead life.


	19. Chapter 19

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 19

 **Bella POV**

This was bad. This was so very bad. Just when I thought I had one less thing to worry about, another one showed up, and worse than the others. Now I had to deal with the Volturi along with Edward and Alice. Why could nothing ever seem to go right for me?

Thinking of Alice made me remember that Jasper had caught her and brought her back here to the Cullen house. Turning towards Carlisle I asked, "Where's Alice?"

Carlisle turned to look at me before glancing at Esme. Esme gave him a nod before walking into the kitchen with Bree. Carlisle gestured for me to follow him to which I did, Jacob not far behind me. He led us to a door that I've never seen before from the times I was inside their home. Turning towards us he said, "This is the basement, but it is also where Alice is being kept."

"In the basement? She could've escaped by now," Jacob said.

"Actually, she's locked inside of a cell I have down there. Not even a vampire can escape it, and many have tried. It was something Aro insisted that I take with me when I left the Volturi. I'm ashamed I still have it and was hoping I would never have to use it, but I suppose I would have to eventually."

A sad look came over Carlisle's face and it made my heart clench in my chest. Reaching over I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him give a small smile. He opened the door and allowed us to enter, telling us that if we needed anything to just call him. We nodded and headed down the stairs into the basement. It was quiet and somewhat dark, but my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Before long we reached the landing and Jacob instantly grabbed hold of my hand, squeezing it tightly but gently. In the far corner of the basement was this large metal looking cell with a door that had a barred window; that was where Alice was. Taking a deep breath I headed that way, squeezing Jacob's hand for comfort.

Reaching the cell I called out, "Alice?"

There was a moment of silence, and then when I blinked Alice was peering throught the bars at me, an apologetic expression on her face. Her usually amber eyes were black, letting me know that she hasn't fed and her short hair was standing up more than usual, probably from running her hand through it.

"Bella," Alice said. "Bella, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I-"

"Save it, leech. Just tell us where your bastard of a brother is," Jacob cut in.

"Jake," I said, rubbing his arm soothingly. I could tell he was still very agitated from what Riley had told us. I was on edge about it as well too, but I was going to try and stay calm about it all. Yes, Alice betrayed me, but I needed her to talk to me so we could know what Edward planned to do next.

Looking her in her eyes I said, "Alice, to find out that you were helping Edward to get me and use as a…a pet, it really hurt. I thought you were my best friend, but I was wrong."

Alice looked down and responded, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, Edward has been lonely for such a long time and he was so happy with you. I just wanted to see that happiness continued, even if it meant you would continuously be in danger because of us and even if we had to force you to stay with us and become a part of the family. To me all that mattered was what Edward wanted, and that was you."

"What do you mean force her to be part of the family?" Jacob asked.

"Well Bella wanted to be a vampire to be with Edward forever and I had a clear vision of their future together. But when we left I kept an eye on her and her future, until one day I couldn't see her with Edward anymore. Her whole future disappeared completely and I didn't know why. Then I got that vision of her jumping off of the cliff and I went to make sure she was alive. That was when I discovered I couldn't see past you and your kind, and therefore explained why I couldn't see her future anymore. She had chosen you and was going to leave Edward behind to be alone once again. I couldn't let that happen but I couldn't think of what to do to make her stay with Edward. I had the vision where Edward was going to reveal himself to the public so the Volturi would have to kill him because he thought Bella was dead, no thanks to you. But I saw my opportunity to get him and Bella back together and what the Volturi's decision would be concerning Bella knowing about us and our world. So I told Bella what Edward planned to do, knowing her decision would be to go with me to save him. Everything was perfect; Bella would be one of us and with us forever, and Edward would be happy."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Alice changed the future that was set for me from my own decisions just to get me back with Edward. And as a result my future was to be a vampire as demanded by the Volturi. I was in such shock that I barely noticed Jacob growling at Alice and holding me tight to his body. Feeling my chest clench painfully from the hurt I was feeling I shook my head and said, "Alice, just tell us where Edward is and what he is planning, please."

Alice was quiet for a moment before saying, "Riley has already told you about the Volturi guard that are in the area. It consists of Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec. Edward is planning on teaming up with them to capture Bella and take her to Volterra. There they will forcibly change her and make her a part of the guard, Edward included. Aro suspects the reason Bella is immune to most of our gifts is because of her mental shield. It's powerful and he believes that as a vampire she'll be able to project it to protect him and the guard, making her a threat and a powerfully dangerous vampire. And adding a shield to his guard will make the Volturi the most powerful coven in the world. As for where Edward is, he's in a place where you would least expect him to be."

"Where is he?"

"…Pheonix, in your old home."

Pheonix? Why would he be there? The place was too sunny for him to be there. And in my old home, no less. Edward seemed to be obsessing about me and it didn't seem good. According to Alice, he was even going to go as far as to join the Volturi to get me. I felt so upset; none of this would even be happening if I had just not gotten involved with Edward in the first place.

My head was beginning to hurt and I grabbed it, wondering if taking in all of this information and stressing about it was affecting my concussion. Jacob noticed and picked me up bridal style before turning to Alice and saying, "The leech is as good as dead when I get my hands on him, and nothing you can say or do will stop me."

"I know," Alice said softly before walking away from the barred window and out of sight.

Jacob carried me back up the stairs to the main part of the house and back up the stairs to the room where I had been when I woke up. He laid me back down on the bed and caressed my head before saying, "I promise we'll sort this out."

I nodded and replied, "Jake, we've got to go to Arizona. We need to stop Edward and deal with the Volturi."

"You know what you need to do to get the Volturi off our backs?" Rosalie's voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

Jacob and I turned our heads to see her standing there with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. I looked at her a moment before asking, "What?"

"Die."

My eyes widened as I looked at the blonde vampire incredulously. Jacob growled at Rosalie looked as if he was about to lunge for her, but I placed my hand on his, calming him down instantly. Looking back at her I asked, "What do you mean I have to die?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and answered, "I mean that in order to get them off of our backs is to fake your death. We need to make them think that you perished before we got the chance to change you. And if we can convince them of that, it'll only be Edward we have to deal with."

It sounded like a crazy idea that would have major repercussions if failed. But at the same time it didn't seem like such a bad idea, like it would probably be my only way out of my deal with the Volturi. Looking at Jacob I could see that he was thinking the same thing. He looked at me and nodded, holding my hand up and kissing it. I smiled at him before turning back to the blonde vampire waiting for my response.

Nodding I said, "Let's fake my death."


	20. Chapter 20

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 20

When I agreed with Rosalie to fake my death, I apparently forgot how much thought and effort went into the plan to make it believable. Every single scenario that we thought of, all it would do would lead to Carlisle saving me and then changing me to save my life. Also Jasper would tell us that Alice could see everything scenario we thought of and that the Volturi would know we were trying to fake my death of it didn't work. Being crafty was hard, especially when it came to me.

Jacob told me that he didn't really want to participate in "killing" me, because he didn't like the thought of me dead. Instead he opted to talk with the Pack on how to track down Edward in Phoenix and bring him back to Forks. He knew it wouldn't be easy getting him back this way, but he said they would think of something. The way I saw things though, Edward would come back to Forks unless it had something to do with me. Then again, he could pull another 'run-to-Volterra-to-die' stunt again should the news break to him that I'm "dead". Gosh, I wasn't sure what to do to help out anymore, and I felt a burden on the Cullens once again.

* * *

About a week later Rosalie called me back to the Cullen house to discuss faking my death again, and for some reason she sounded really excited about it. Wondering what it could be I got in the used car Charlie got for me to replace my truck and drove over to their house, calling Jacob to tell him to meet me there if he wasn't busy. About fifteen minutes later I arrived at their house and parked my truck. As soon as I got out of the car I was greeted by Emmett in a big bear hug.

"Hey Bella," Emmett greeted with his usual grin. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," I answered.

Emmett nodded and led me inside the house where I was greeted by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bree. Bree was still not comfortable with me around because my scent enticed her, so she stood far away from me; it reminded me of Jasper when I had first met the vegetarian vampires. According to Carlisle Jasper had taken Bree under his wing, so to speak, seeing as they both struggle with their bloodlust and Bree is especially knew to the vegetarian vampire lifestyle. Honestly witnessing them together was like watching a big brother taking care of his little sister; it was sweet.

Esme walked over to me and gave me hug saying, "It's good to see you, Bella. Will Jacob be making an appearance?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes, I asked him to meet me here. From the way Rosalie sounded on the phone I figured she had finally thought of a new idea that would work this time."

"That I have," Rosalie said from beside Emmett. "And Bree is a big part of it."

Before I could ask what she meant the front door opened and Jacob walked inside, followed by Embry and Sam. Spotting me he walked over and wrapped his strong arms around me, giving me a kiss before saying, "I hope it was alright I brought Sam and Embry."

Nodding I replied, "It's fine. Rosalie was just about to tell us how she's going to fake my death and how Bree is involved."

Embry looked over at the newest member of the Cullen coven and asked, "How is little leech going to help?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and answered, "With her gift. Bree, please explain."

Bree gave a small nod and said, "Well, I recently found out I have the ability to teleport any and everywhere."

Jacob frowned and asked, "Are you sure you aren't just running?"

"Positive."

Jasper nodded in agreement and said, "We can see each other move, running and everything in between. But what Bree can do is literally appear in one place, then pop up in another place, and faster than even a trained vampire eye can catch it. It's like when Bella watches us move fast, but faster."

Rosalie nodded and said, "And we are going to use her gift to our advantage."

"How?" I asked.

"By blowing you up."

My eyes widened significantly more than they had when she had first suggested that I die. Jacob's grip on me tightened and he growled, "Now look bitch-"

"Not for real, pup. Calm all the way down," Rosalie snapped.

Emmett chuckled a bit and said, "What Rosie means is that we have to somehow cause Bella's car to blow up with her in it. And before the explosion takes over the whole vehicle, Bree will teleport in a grab Bella and get out just as fast."

Jacob looked at him before nodding and saying, "Alright, that works."

Sam cleared his own throat and asked, "And what if these Volturi vampires go searching for a body? Don't you think they'll find it suspicious if they see Bella in the car before it blows up and her burnt body is nowhere in sight later?"

Bree smiled and bounced on her toes saying, "I've already thought about that."

Just as Carlisle and Jasper said she could, Bree teleported out of the living room before our eyes, reappearing a few seconds later. However in her arms she held a human, brunette, female cadaver. I let out a shriek at the sight and buried by face in Jacob's chest as he said, "What the hell?"

"Bree," I heard Carlisle say in a reprimanding tone.

"It's alright Carlisle, I took it from the hospital. And this one isn't scheduled to be looked at for another four days," Bree replied easily, as if having stolen a dead body was normal. Turning my head to look at the new vampire I watched her somewhat drop the dead girl's body and hold her up by her ankle, reading the tag on her toe. "Her name is Natalie Powell, age twenty. Cause of death: vehicular accident. So it's not too far off from what we are planning on doing."

Esme blinked a few times before turning towards her mate asking, "Are we really okay with this?"

Carlisle let out an unnecessary sigh and answered, "We're going to have to be for this to work."

Bree smiled and said, "Yeah, and I can pop in and out of the car with the body, replace Bella with her, and get out just as quick with Bella before it completely erupts into flames."

"Just make sure this happens away from the town," Sam inputted. "No need for Charlie to believe his daughter is dead for real when he sees her burnt car."

I nodded at Sam's words. I couldn't put Charlie through that, especially after everything I put him through already. If I made him think I was dead, there was no way I'd be able to forgive myself. Jacob, sensing my change in emotions, kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Everything will work out, trust me."

"It sure will, but first you're going to have to file a stolen car report," Rosalie said. "One of us will take your car, making it look like it's been stolen. That way Charlie will already be on the lookout for the car anyway. And if you're, I don't know, hanging out with Jacob or at home by yourself to his knowledge, he won't have to worry about the fact that you were in the car when the accident occurred. He'll just think that whoever stole it lost their life in it."

I stood there for a while soaking in all of the information about the plan, seeing no holes in it that could possibly mess it up. Smiling I looked up at them all and said, "This could work. I can see this really working. And the Volturi will be off of our backs when they see I'm "dead"."

Rosalie grinned and replied, "That's the plan."

Jasper waved his hand getting everyone's attention and said, "We just have to make sure they see it all happening, that they have a clear view of the crash and the explosion, which they can see that Bella couldn't be saved from."

Carlisle nodded and said, "We'll have to ask Alice when that might be."

"TOMORROW AT TWO O' CLOCK NEAR THE MOUNTAINS!" Alice's voice suddenly called from the basement.

"Well that's convenient," Jacob mumbled.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Alright everyone, we have our plan so let's put it into action. Emmett, Jasper, you'll "steal" Bella's car within the next hour to give her time to put in the stolen car report. Esme, Rosalie, go to Bella's house to get some clothes to put on the cadaver. And Bree, come with me and bring the body."

As the Cullens dispersed to do what was asked of them, Embry and Sam walked over towards me and Jacob. When they reached us Embry said, "I just thought of something, a way to get the leech to step foot back into Forks."

Jacob and Sam looked at each other before Sam said, "Go on."

Embry looked at me and said seriously, "Bella, you're going to have to call him and beg him to come back. Make him think that you want him back, just something that will bring him back here. He'll believe you, especially if you can convince him that you're done with Jake."

"But I could never be done with Jake," I told Embry.

"Just make him think that and convince him to come to Forks. That way, he can be here to also see you "die" and we can take him out. Trust me, he'll be so distraught he won't even notice we're going to be there."

I looked up at Jacob to see what he thought, but all I saw was a murderous gleam in his eye. I knew he was thinking of killing Edward and how fast he could do it if and when he got his hands on him. I knew it had to be done, but I wasn't sure I could convince Edward to come back to me. I really sucked at lying, but Edward never knew when I was, so maybe I stood a chance. We would just have to see.


	21. Chapter 21

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 21

"I don't know if I can do this, Jake," I told him as I held my cell phone in my hand. I was about to call Edward and beg him to come back to Forks to be with me. The plan seemed silly, especially with the Imprint bond between Jacob and I. However, we needed Edward to return so he could watch me "die" and for Jacob and the Pack to take him out. It seemed cruel, but we didn't have any other option. Both Edward and the Volturi guard had to see me "die" in order to leave us all alone.

Jacob rubbed my shoulders and said, "You've got this, honey. Just try and make yourself sound convincing. Though knowing him he'll probably believe you right off the bat."

I nodded and took a deep breath before finding Edward's number and pressing the 'Call' button, holding it to my ear as I listened to it ring. After two rings it was picked up and I could hear Edward's smooth voice on the line.

 _"_ _Bella, my love. I'm so happy you have called me,"_ Edward seemed to practically breathe into the phone. _"I've missed you so much."_

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as I lied, "I've missed you, too." Looking at Jacob I saw him nod encouragingly for me to continue. Turning my attention back to my phone I said into it, "Edward, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running away from you."

 _"_ _No, my love. I apologize for scaring you that night. My emotions got the better of me and Alice and I didn't know what we were saying."_

"Edward, I miss you and…and I want us to be together again. Please come back to Forks."

 _"_ _What of that dog?"_

"I left him. I just want you, so please come back to me."

 _"_ _Oh my love, of course I will. I'll be there in three hours time and then we'll be reunited. Until then, Bella. I love you."_

"I…I love you too," I said before hanging up. Putting my face in my hands I said, "I feel like I need to wash my mouth out."

Jacob chuckled before saying, "You did good, honey. You convinced him and he'll be here in three hours."

Nodding I replied, "Yes, which is exactly when my little "accident" will happen."

Jacob nodded and kissed me before leaving to go let the Cullens know my call to Edward worked. We had stayed at my house last night and so far the plan was working. Charlie thought I was going to be home the entire time considering my car had gotten "stolen" the day before. I filed a stolen car report with him and he was on the lookout for my "stolen" car.

About thirty minutes after Jacob had left Bree popped into my room and greeted, "Hi Bella. Are you ready?"

"I guess so," I answered, thinking about me having to literally crash my car with me in it. I'd be lucky for real if I didn't die just with the impact. Rosalie had told me to attempt to flip the car the moment I lost control of the steering wheel, to make the crash look worse than it could be before it exploded; Alice could see that regardless the car would blow up.

Bree nodded and grabbed the bag of my clothes that we were going to put on the dead body before taking my hand and teleporting us into the Cullens' living room. I blinked before I walked over, somewhat unsteadily, towards Jacob who was there with Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Paul. I wondered if Paul was back in the Pack or if he was just there get Edward as well with the others. Carlisle stepped up and greeted, "Hello Bella. Are you well today?"

Nodding I answered, "As well as I'll ever be about today."

Carlisle nodded before turning to everyone saying, "You all know what we are going to do today. We are faking Bella's death so the Volturi won't be watching us closely any longer and so that the promise of Bella's change will be null and void. And as for Edward…" The Cullen patriarch took a moment before continuing, "As for Edward, he will see this to stop his attempts of taking Bella and for the Shifters to…end his existence."

"It has to be done," Sam spoke up with his arms crossed.

"I know, he's done too much that has put us all at risk."

Esme placed a gentle hand on her mate's shoulder before saying, "It's alright, Carlilse."

Nodding he told Jasper to go and get Alice. When asked why, he said she would be needed to so we could know exactly when to start. He promised that with Jasper watching and holding her, she wouldn't get away. With that everyone set to work. The time to "die" was nearing.

* * *

It was one-fifty in the afternoon and I was inside of my car somewhere on the road near the mountains. I was breathing somewhat hardly as I was trying to get my bearings. This was it; it was the time where Edward and the Volturi were going to witness my death. I sat and waited for what felt like forever in silence, so when a tap on my window happened, I yelped in surprise.

Turning I saw Jasper and Alice standing next to my car. Rolling down the window I asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "Is it time?"

Jasper nodded and answered, "Yes, it's time. Alice saw Edward arriving at the house in five minutes, so he should be getting the news that you are up here soon. Emmett is going to "off-handedly" mention that you are speeding, so he's going to be coming quickly. Get going so you can pick up speed until you lose control of the wheel. The Volturi are up somewhere ahead, but they will see your wreck and the following explosion."

"Don't worry, Bree will get you in time before the explosion; trust her," Alice said with a small smile. "Good luck, Bella."

I nodded and rolled the window up before starting the car. Gripping the steering wheel tightly I mumbled a prayer before stepping on the gas pedal. I could hear the tires of the car screeching before I tore down the road, following the winding curves as I picked up speed. Glancing at the dashboard I saw that it was two minutes till two o' clock.

"Okay Bella, just calm down. You'll be okay," I whispered to myself. I pressed harder on the pedal and sped up more, hearing the engine rev loudly in my ears. As I took a turn around a curve I lost control of the steering wheel and in turn the entire car. The car began to swerve and before I knew it had turned over on its side, rolling along the road before stopping on its side.

I opened my eyes somewhat disoriented and panted as I took in my surroundings. I was alive thank goodness, and I could somewhat smell gas. I knew it was only a matter of time before Bree came and I just had to wait it out, but then I heard a sound that frightened me. It was the sound of a horn on an eighteen wheeler. And just like that, the truck hit the back of my car, sending me turning and flying further up the road. By this point I could really smell the gas leaking from the car and I could see fire sparks coming from it. I knew that once one of the fire sparks hit the spilled gas, the car would blow up with me in it.

"Bella!"

I turned and looked out of the window and could see Edward standing just down the road, looking at the wreck with me in it in horror. Just as he was starting to hurry over to me, a fire spark landed on the spilled gas next underneath the car. And just like that, the car exploded into the air. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I could feel the heat engulfing me but I suddenly felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and hold me close. Looking up I saw Bree holding me, pulling me from the driver's seat and putting Natalie Powell's dead body, wearing my clothes, in the seat. And then in the blink of an eye, we were back in the Cullen household.

Carlisle immediately took me to his home hospital room to take care of the injuries I sustained and to make sure that I didn't have any brain damage. And while he was taking care of me, I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob was doing at the moment.

* * *

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all watched as Bella Swan lost control of her car as she sped through the mountains, followed by it rolling over a few times before stopping. Their eyebrows raised in interest however when an eighteen wheeler suddenly crashed into it as well. As the human's car skidded across the road Demetri said, "I thought humans knew not to speed on the road to avoid collisions such as this."

"Maybe she wanted to catch a bit of a thrill in this boring little town," Alec replied.

Jane nodded before seeing Edward Cullen appear at the road looking at the destruction of his little human's vehicle while yelling her name. Smirking she said, "Look who decided to show up."

And then right before their eyes the car erupted into flames, completely taken over. They could hear Edward Cullen's anguished cries at seeing his beloved human die in the midst of the fire. Jane couldn't help but grin in glee while her brother and other comrades stared impassively. A small giggle escaped her lips before she said, "We might as well tell Aro this. He won't be pleased with the news of the Swan girl's death, but there is nothing that can be done now."

The other three nodded before they all turned and ran off, heading back to Volterra to tell their kings the news of Bella's fiery death.

* * *

Edward cried in despair as he watched in horror how Bella's car completely blew up right in front of him. This couldn't be happening! The love of his life was gone, and he was still stuck on this planet in a miserable existence. How could he live without her?!

A growl came from behind him and when he turned, he saw the entire wolf Pack stalking towards him. Looking at them with crazed eyes he yelled, "You wretched dogs! My Bella is dead and it's all your fault! I know you were the ones behind her speeding through these mountains! She's dead and I will take my revenge!"

Jacob growled and rushed Edward as the vampire ran at him. They both collided and a brawl began. The rest of the Pack joined in the fight to all get a piece of the melodramatic vampire. Edward fought them off as best as he could, but was soon overtaken by them. His limbs were ripped off one by one until only his head remained.

Looking up he could see Jacob standing above him looking down. In that moment he looked into the wolf's mind and he could see the entire plan that was laid out to fake Bella's death and essentially end him. Realizing that Bella was still alive and he was about to die, he screamed in rage before Jacob bit down on his head, ripping it from his neck. Shifting back he piled what was left of Edward and lit it on fire, watching as purple smoke filled the air along with the sickly sweet stench of a vampire.

It was done, it was all over.


	22. Chapter 22

Choosing

JacobxBella

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Choosing

Chapter 22

Jacob entered the Cullen household and immediately went searching for Bella. Following her scent up the stairs, he entered a room and found her seated on a hospital bed, Carlisle finishing patching up her cuts and scrapes. Chocolate brown eyes locked on his own and Bella held a hand out towards him saying softly, "Jake."

In two long strides he was standing there next to her, taking her in his arms in a tight embrace. Carlisle, having foreseen this, had quickly finished and moved out of the way, putting his medical supplies away and burning the bloody gauze before leaving the couple alone in the room. Bella and Jacob held each other for what seemed like the longest time, both of them letting their minds wrap around the fact that the predicament they were in was over. The Volturi had witnessed Bella's "death" as well as Edward, and Edward was now no more. They could finally be left alone in peace without any more threats hanging over their heads. Before she knew it, Bella buried her face in Jacob's chest and burst into tears.

Alarmed at his love's sudden crying Jacob pulled away and gently took her face in his hands asking, "Bella, what's wrong? What's the matter? Talk to me, honey."

Bella sniffled and wiped her tears though more of them fell from her eyes before looking up into his brown eyes. Smiling through her tears she told him, "I'm just relieved. I didn't think that I'd ever be free from either Edward or the Volturi, but I am now. I don't have to worry about the future concerning them or constantly have to look over my shoulder for Victoria. I'm just…I'm happy."

Jacob watched as the brunette began crying again and he couldn't help but smile. He too was happy that she was safe and that she didn't have to worry anymore. Holding her close to him he whispered, "Everything is alright now, Bells; we're okay. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too," Bella whispered in reply, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace.

* * *

A week later Bella found herself saying 'goodbye' to the rest of the Cullens. Jasper and Alice were leaving and taking a bit of a vacation away from the rest of the family, Jasper personally believing being away from the family would help Alice seeing as she was now beginning to grieve Edward. Alice had hugged Bella and told her she wasn't angry at her for what happened, saying instead that she was at fault along with Edward and that she hopes she has a happy life. Rosalie and Emmett had taken off for France deciding to have another honeymoon; they would then later meet up with Carlisle, Esme, and Bree in Denali. Esme and Carlisle had both hugged Bella and told her they did not blame her for Edward's death, both of them saying he would have later become a danger to her as well as himself and would put their existence in danger for the rest of the world to see. Despite their sadness over losing one of their sons, they were also able to find a sense of peace and wished Bella happiness in her life. And then just like that, the Cullen family was gone with their mansion up for sell and no intention of ever returning to Forks, Washington again.

Bella was sad with their departure, but she was also happy for some reason as well. She knew that they would always be in a place in her heart and she would treasure the fond memories she had, but she was also relieved that they were gone and able to find happiness in their eternal lives without having risking their lives for her. She briefly wondered if she should feel guilty, but figured what was done was done and there was no reason to dwell on it.

* * *

Nibbling on her neck roused Bella from her sleep, causing her to giggle softly before turning to look at Jacob who was grinning down at her. Both of them were lying naked in Bella's bed after a long night of making love. Charlie had gotten drunk with Billy over at the Black house and had passed out there, leaving the Swan house empty and at Jacob and Bella's disposal. Bella hadn't been there for a while since moving temporarily onto the Reservation and was happy that she was able to be back in her bed again, and with her boyfriend no less. Smiling up at him she raised her arms and said, "Good morning."

Jacob chuckled and bent down towards her, allowing her to hug him as he replied, "Morning Bells. How did you sleep last night?"

"Fantastic, but I'm always able to sleep well when I'm with you."

Smiling sweetly Jacob swooped down and captured Bella's with his own, kissing her passionately before burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent. Making himself comfortable on top of her without crushing her he replied, "I'm glad."

Bella smiled and held Jacob close to her, closing her eyes in content. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Just being with Jacob made her happy; they didn't even have to talk and could enjoy the silence together. He was everything she hadn't even realized she wanted in a significant other and had just assumed Edward was. To her Edward was perfection and flawless, there was nothing wrong he could ever do; that was her looking at him with her vain eyes. But being with Jacob forced her to take a step back and look at things for what they were and as she finally saw Edward for what he really was, she was able to finally see Jacob for all the things he was as well, those things being so much better for her. He was the antidote to the poison that Edward was in her life. For the life of her she couldn't understand how she had been willing to give up everything for Edward and let Jacob go. She was a fool for thinking that and she still had times had bouts of guilt over it. Jacob however was as patient as he was sweet with her, letting her know that despite his previous anger with her over the whole situation before they got together, he still loved her no matter what.

 _"I'm so happy that you chose me,"_ Jacob had told her once.

 _"I'm glad I did, too. You were always my natural path, but I just didn't have the courage to choose you at the time,"_ she had told him in return. _"I don't know why I thought it would be hard to choose between you and Edward when my heart already knew it belonged to you. And I'm happy you chose not to give up on me when my eyes were finally beginning to open."_

Lifting her boyfriend's face from her neck Bella pulled it closer to her own, looking into Jacob's brown eyes. Seeing all of the love he held for her in those eyes she said softly, "I love you, Jake. I love you so much."

Jacob pressed his forehead against Bella's as he replied, "I love you too, Bells."

The two of them kissed each other softly before kissing passionately. Large, warm hands moved along soft skin as his lips moved from pink lips along her jaw line and back down to her neck. Bella moaned as Jacob began to suck on a particular spot on her neck that was rather sensitive and if sucked on hard enough, made her squeal in pleasure. Jacob rubbed Bella between her legs as he left his mark on her, Bella's own hands holding onto his shoulders and digging her nails into them. Bella could feel how wet she was getting, as well as how hard Jacob was judging by the way his erection was pressing against her hip. Bringing his lips back to her own she kissed him again, a moan leaving her throat before she broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "Jake, hurry. Fill me up, please."

Never really being one to deny the brunette anything Jacob kissed her once more before sitting up on his knees and spreading Bella's legs. He moved in between them and lined himself up with her entrance before slowly pushing inside of her. Groaning in pleasure at the pleasant heat that surrounded him, Jacob began to slowly move inside of Bella, both of them moaning at the sensation. They moved together as they exchanged kisses and sweet words and whispers, both of them looking into each other's eyes as they made love together. Before long the both of them reached their climax, loud groans releasing from their throats as they came.

Breathing heavily Jacob and Bella held onto each other, reluctant to let each other go just yet. As they laid there on Bella's bed they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and both of them knew that the feeling of love that they shared with each other could never be shared with another. And for Bella, she knew that what she had and felt with Jacob was one hundred times more than anything she had ever felt with Edward. This feeling, this moment, it was their own and it was special; no one and nothing could ever come between them and ruin it. For them they had each other and they had chosen one another.

It had seemed to take Bella forever to make the right decision in her life concerning her love, but she was glad she had chosen right for once. Her past choices had created consequences that could have been avoidable had she left well enough alone, but this time around she was positive that her choices were going to end up for the better, especially with Jacob by her side loving her forever as she loved him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Choosing. Thank you to all that have tuned in to this story, and thank you for all of your reviews as well. Thanks so much! Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
